As The World Falls Down
by Ardenna Ouvrard
Summary: Formerly 'Malicious Tears.' Captain Jack has found himself in mortal peril once again, this time against a surreal being called Tahlazhria. What's worse, Jack has to also protect his new friend, Kate, from this danger...and from himself.
1. Prologue

**VERY IMPORTANT **AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I think I should make it clear to you, readers, that this fic WILL NOT feature plot lines from Dead Man's Chest or At Worlds End. For a complete explanation, please see my profile. In fact, go do it now before you read.

Now, also, for those that don't know, several years ago I wrote a poorly penned second-person PotC fic under the pseudonym IceCubesJunkie. Unfortunately, I forgot my password and decided I'd just get a new account. So, I've decided that I'd take a second stab at writing my fic, this time in the third person and much better details and ideas. This means that it's the same fic, just improved. Cross your fingers and hope for the best.

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the characters, places, objects, etc. mentioned in this story. They are property of their respective owners designated by their trademarks.

**Prologue**

Every girl, no matter what age, dreams of her wedding day. She gazes at the clouds for hours, neglecting her lessons, to plan every last aspect of the ceremony. As she gets older, she begins to select candidates who might make her a good husband. She analyzes his family's standing in society, including reputes of scandals, honors given to his father, and the like. How far up can she climb this ladder, and actually make a match within reason? This process takes several years alone, and by the time a girl chooses her match, her father has probably already decided she is of marriageable age. Her daydreams begin to materialize into reality.

During the first stages of courtship, she'll flash her beloved a coy smile in the market square, or pinch her cheeks repeatedly behind his back to make it appear that his polite compliments her to are words woven in silk and sung by the angels to proclaim their desire to be to be with one another until the end of their days. If this ploy is successful, he starts appearing at her house for supper, taking every opportunity to impress her father. Every now and then, there are a few fools who make a mistake and forget their station, and are humiliated beyond recovery. These wretches are forwardly bound to a life of misery. Everyone else makes a happy match, with parents approving on both sides. A day is set.

Then the girl's wedding is everything she hoped it would be. The flowers perfume the surroundings perfectly as she pledges everything she has to her bridegroom, and he to her. The guests sit quietly, and applaud when the ritual is complete. The married couple smile with delight and adjourn to the celebrations, ecstatic to take their first steps in their new life together.

This is not, however, what happened to Kate Carrington.

Kate dreamed this as all girls do. At the age of seventeen, she'd already been given to a man, the man of her dreams. Kate believed that God had smiled down upon her and blessed her with this man, who was kind and compassionate, and worked hard for her. Her father, a general, approved of him wholeheartedly, for he knew that he'd never abandon his priorities and drop the girl back on his doorstep with a handful of children. Thus, the general made preparations for their union. Kate was overjoyed.

Her elation, tragically, was short-lived. Only two evenings away from her wedding day, her fiance was found shot through the heart in his private chambers. His older brother sent for the doctor immediately, but when the doctor arrived, he had perished. Kate was heartbroken. She locked herself in her bedroom and refused to take supper. She felt not the pains of hunger that were jolting within, but only the pain in her bosom that gives one the impression that their heart is imploding. When she could not bear the pain any longer, she fell into bed and wept herself to sleep.

When she woke that morning, her maid was preparing her wedding gown and veil. Kate barked that she never wanted to see the garment again and to dispose of it immediately. The maid hung her head and replied, "I cannot, miss. I've orders from General Carrington to help you into it." Kate furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"No, Ruth, you see...I'm not getting married today. My groom has been murdered. It's rather hard to be joined in matrimony when one's fiance is deceased."

Ruth nodded her head and laid the gown on a chair. "I understand perfectly, miss, but your father's ordered me to prepare you for a wedding." Kate stood confused. She excused herself and donned a dressing robe, and made her way to her father's study. He allowed her entrance and was greeted, by her father...and her lover's older brother. Her father smiled and shook the young man's hand before he left. Kate waited until he was gone to speak to her father.

"Ruth tells me that you instructed her to help me with my dress. You know as well as I that I won't need it, Papa." Kate crossed her arms, drawing her robe closer to her body.

General Carrington sighed and pursed his lips. "Katherine, this ceremony cost me a fortune, a fortune you know we don't have to spare. I was counting on your dowry to pay off our debts and by God, Katherine, I will not rot away in prison only because you failed to marry."

Astounded, Kate hesitated before she spoke again. "Papa, it's not that I failed...the circumstances are now beyond my control. I apologize for any financial distress it caused you--"

Her father raised a hand to cut her off. "No matter. I've solved the problem. I've...made a business deal with James Miller, the brother of your departed betrothed. He's agreed to give me the money intended for your dowry...if I give him you."

Kate's eyes widened in disbelief. "Father, you can't be serious! James Miller is cross and short-tempered and cold-hearted!"

The general shook his head. "I'm sorry it's come to this, Katherine, but the terms have been met and contracted. I'll bear you to the church this afternoon to wed him there." Kate scoffed and slammed her hands down on his desk.

"I won't! I don't love him, Papa! He'll treat me falsely and I'll be unhappy! How could you condemn me to such a life?!"

"Katherine, I can put it to you no simpler or more compassionate that this. Should you choose to ignore your obligation today, consider yourself an outcast amongst our family. You will be discharged from your comfortable home and luxuries and be forced to live on the streets. I shan't have such a selfish fiend living under my roof. You will be dead to me. Don't force yourself into the same fate as your sister." The general stared blankly at the horror-struck girl. "You'd better go and get ready. You're dismissed."

Kate walked in a daze back to her room. In two days, her world had completely gone from perfection to chaos. Heartbreak had once again grasped her, her grief consumed her again. She'd never see her love again. He was dead. And, what's worse, she was being forced to marry his brother, a man she didn't love. Before she knew it, her knees buckled and tears spilled over her eyes. Hysteria followed. Kate never even realized that Ruth had found her and helped her back to her chambers. She stared idly out the window as her limp body was shimmied into the wedding gown. Her head bobbed around as the servants helped her into a carriage and rest her veil on her lap. She was deaf to the speech her father was rattling off to her about proper wifely behavior while they climbed the steps to the church.

Kate remained in a haze until the priest waved his hands in front of her eyes. She focused her eyes on him and blinked several times. "I beg your pardon?" Kate blurts out.

The priest smiles and clears his throat. "I said, 'Do you take James Miller to be your husband?'"

"I--"

Kate bit her lip in hesitation. The words wouldn't form in her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. She opened her mouth and tried, but only managed a small squeak. Sighing, she turned around to meet General Carrington's eyes. He exhaled and angrily fluttered his eyes. "Katherine? Your answer?"

She had no choice. Her father's demeanor confirmed his relentlessness. She choked back a sob before turning back to the priest. "I d-do."

Kate spent the rest of the wedding crying softly behind her veil. After the priest pronounced them, James threw her veil off and crushed his lips to hers. Kate closed her eyes tightly and sniffled, waiting for this most unpleasant experience to be over. James removed himself from her and quickly went to the general, exchanging a handshake and slap on the back. Kate wiped her mouth and her eyes, making allowances for a fresh wave of tears.

After a quick mutter of congratulations from General Carrington, James pulled Kate outside and stuffed her into a carriage. James secured their bags and gave the word to the driver before he got in. Soon they were off, Kate discovered, to a small secluded village where James owned a quaint little cottage. James attempted several times to make conversation with his new wife, but to no avail. She was lost in her thoughts, silently raging within her mind.

They arrived at his cottage shortly after nightfall. James and the driver transported luggage inside and Kate slowly made her way in. The cottage was very small indeed, with only one large room to accommodate all aspects of a home. Directly to the left was a sofa, a fireplace, and a collection of chairs. Across the way was a stove with a few shabby looking cupboards beside it and a pile of logs. Lastly, to the right was a bed and an ancient looking wardrobe. James paid the driver and closed the door, taking Kate into his arms roughly. "Alone at last."

"Get your filthy hands off me."

"Kate, you can't speak to me that way. I'm your husband...your superior." James smirked and released her. "You'll warm up to me eventually. How about a cup of tea?" Without waiting for an answer, James threw some logs in the fireplace and went outside with the kettle. While he drew water from the well outside, Kate began unpacking their bags, and promptly put away all of James' clothes in the wardrobe. She didn't have to work long, for James already had several suits tucked haphazardly away inside. While she was folding a pair of trousers, she noticed a glint of something shiny. She stuffed the trousers hastily in the bottom of the wardrobe and reached for the object. It was a revolver. Kate noticed that some initials were inscribed on the barrel--JHM. Of course. This clearly belonged to James.

At that moment, James heaved back in carrying a full kettle and a bucket of water. James put the kettle over the fire, setting the bucket beside the hearth. Kate looked up from the weapon to him. "James?"

He ignored her.

"James!"

He pulled some tea leaves out of the cupboard. "What?"

Kate quickly hid the revolver behind her back. "Erm...do you come here often?"

James looked over to her. "Yes. At least 4 times weekly. Why do you ask?"

Kate forced an uneasy grin onto her face. "Everything looks lived-in. You had clothes in the wardrobe. Fresh foods are kept." She hung her head and kept a tight grasp on the revolver. "Also...it's just secluded enough to provide a safe haven for a murderer like you." Kate raised her eyes just enough to look into his.

James said nothing for a moment. "Katherine...what inspired you to come to such a heinous assumption?" James placed the tea tin on the cupboard shelf and crossed his arms.

"I've only just realized it. You always hated your brother. You were furious that he was blessed with good fortune." She pulled the gun out and pointed it at him. "So you killed him, then to throw everyone off you sent for the doctor. While everyone else was fretting over his death, you made what looked like a normal trip to your cottage to hide the evidence. This very revolver."

James put a hand up to stop her from continuing. "And that makes you think that I'm responsible for his untimely demise?"

"That, and instead of mourning for your brother you got married. Most people wait until the grief subsides. Unless, of course, the grief isn't there."

"You don't understand, Kate! I wasn't going to let him have you! He didn't deserve to have such a woman! For a long time, he made sure that he got everything I wanted!"

"SO YOU MURDERED HIM JUST SO HE COULDN'T MARRY ME?!"

James inhaled sharply and nodded his head slowly. "I can't deny it, Kate. I didn't wed you because I love you. And I hope that, in time, we can grow to love each other. Because--"

But James Miller never finished his statement. Before Kate realized what was happening, her finger had cocked the hammer on the revolver, her other finger pulling the trigger as hard as she could. The force of the powder being ignited brought her back to reality. She screamed at James to move out of the way, but it was too late. Blood began to saturate his clothes. The pellet hit him square in the heart, and after a few raspy gasps, he fell to his knees and collapsed. He was dead.

Kate gasped and dropped the revolver. She stared in shock for several minutes before sitting down in one of the chairs. She had to run. She had to get away. Kate began to gather clothes, food, and what little money she found, stuffing it in her bag. She took one last remorseful look at James before parting the cottage, wandering into the night. This night, she would begin her new life. She sighed, and followed the road. Tortuga beckoned.


	2. One Year Later

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry for the short chapter. I scribbled something down because I felt so uneasy about having only one chapter uploaded. So here it be! Thanks to all those who reviewed.

**Chapter 1**

"MISS PORTER!"

Kate looked up from behind the bar area. "Sorry, sir! I'll have that ale out in a moment!"

The tavern owner snarled angrily. "You better! These gents can't wait on your slow arse all day!" He slapped a cloth down on the bar. "And when you're done, clean those tankards! Merciful God above, I've never 'ad someone in my employ as empty-headed as you!"

Kate nodded obediently. "Yes, sir."

The tavern owner went out onto the floor to converse with his usual customers. Once she was sure his back was turned, Kate ducked behind the bar and mimicked his facial expressions, adopting a tone of voice as gruffly childish as his. "Miss Porter, clean the tankards and the bar and the tables AND the chairs AND the candlesticks AND while you're at it, scrub the floors and take ALL the patrons their drinks AND DO IT ALL BEFORE I'M FINISHED BLINKING!"

The past several months hadn't been much different for Kate. After leaving the cottage a year previously, she bartered most of her possessions for passage to Tortuga. She used a fake surname, Porter, to avoid being arrested for her husband's murder. Cold, penniless, and hungry, Kate immediately began looking for work after she made port. She visited tavern after tavern, begging captain after captain to take her on as a cook. She was always met with the same response.

"I've no need of galley workers! But a pretty lass such as yourself would serve well as Captain's wench..."

Kate wasn't so naive to think any more of the situation for what it was, and refused, unwilling to compromise her dignity. Luckily for her, the owner of a tavern noticed her diligence in looking for work and offered her the position of a barmaid. The pay wasn't much, but at least it kept food in her mouth. For the first two months or so, Kate couldn't afford to rent a room and had to sleep in an alley on a patch of hay and old blankets. Her arrangements would not soon improve.

The tavern owner began making advances toward her, constantly cornering her in the store room. The first three times Kate was able to dismiss him without consequence, but the next time she refused him, he flew into a fury. He grabbed her wrists and threw her to the floor, knocking her into a stack of barrels. He bellowed obscenities at her, ending his tantrum in a promise to her pay. Kate didn't believe him, until she watched him in turn give half of her dues to another barmaid named Sarah, who rarely did anything but flirt with the clientele.

From that day forward, the owner treated her with cruelty. He went out of his way to make her job harder, and ordered her to do nearly impossible jobs in less than half the necessary time to perform the task. Overworked and underfed, Kate rehearsed a speech she intended to deliver that evening after her hours, telling the owner what she thought of him and taking her permanent leave of absence. Just as she was washing her last pitcher, one of her co-workers, Roxanne, pulled her aside. Roxanne took care to make sure no one was listening and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I've seen that you've been treated poorly here and for that, I'm sorry."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, but I really must be getting back to work. After that, I'm collecting my wages and leaving, never to return."

"No!" exclaimed Roxanne, "You mustn't! I'm a steady observer, Miss Porter, and I know that you can barely afford to eat these days! Where will you go from here if you leave?"

Kate said nothing. To be honest, she really didn't know.

Roxanne nodded. "That's right. You've grown paler because you're malnourished and winter's setting in. You cannot stay in that alley."

"I haven't a choice."

"Yes you do! You can stay with me and my brother! I've set it up already, you can come home with me tonight after your shift! I'll charge you very little, and you'll still have enough to pay for your food."

Kate was dumbfounded. For the first time since she had arrived, she had encountered genuine kindness. Was this really happening? She faltered for a moment in her disbelief and chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so."

Smiling, Roxanne produced a key from her pocket. "Here. Your very own. I'll wait for you outside later." She placed it in Kate's hand.

"Thank you, Roxanne. I don't know how I'll ever repay your compassion." Kate stared at the key as she spoke.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, you have to finish your work, otherwise we'll both be out of a job!"

That night, Kate followed Roxanne to a dilapidated old building just outside the docks. The shutters were falling off and dangling, and Kate was certain she heard windows breaking. The grass was terribly overgrown, a miniature forest stretching all the way to the beach. Kate quickly pushed her discomfort from her mind. Any roof over her head was better than none.

She settled into her room as nicely as possible. Roxanne and her brother had provided for her within their means amply, giving her a relatively comfortable cot, a wobbly table, two wooden chairs, and two lamps. In return, Kate would give them a third of whatever pay she received working in the pub. The three lived harmoniously, without any complaint.

This was Kate's story until the present. Her only wish was that she would be a little more appreciated at work, and prayed every night that she would be led somewhere else. Even this night, as she filled two tankards with rum, she closed her eyes and begged God above to bless her with a new opportunity. It was at this moment that fate smiled down on her, and unbeknownst to her gave her the chance she desperately wanted.

Kate smiled at the two gentlemen she was serving. The first man, who was very dirty and scraggly, grinned warmly back at her and nodded his thanks before taking a large gulp. The second man flashed a wide grin at her, revealing a number of gold-capped teeth. Kate stared at this man, somewhat entranced by his mannerisms. His eyes were lined heavily in kohl and sparkled at her like polished onyx. The man raised his tankard to her and winked. "Thank you, love." He took a long drink and smacked his lips.

Kate couldn't speak. She'd never seen anyone, especially in this tavern, as captivating as this man. Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrowed. The man squinted and cleared his throat. "'Scuse me," he said, "something wrong?"

Her reverie was broken when she heard him speak again. "What?"

The man smiled again. "Had me scared there for a minute, pet. You think you could spare another round of rum for me and my esteemed companion? These won't last long, I'm sure."

Kate stuttered and nodded. "Of course. I'll return in a moment."

The man winked again as Kate shuffled off to the bar and filled two more tankards. Something about him made her feel uneasy...but not in a bad way. She felt as if he could see right through her and into the very depths of her soul. Yet, the same eyes that made her feel so exposed gave her an air of warmth and protection. This stranger merited a bit more investigation.

"Roxanne," Kate whispered to her friend, "Who is that over there? In the corner sitting opposite the dirty, heavy man?"

"Oh, him? He's a regular here. Or he used to be, he hasn't been in for a while. Goes by the name of Jack Spar--sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Who?"

"You're joking. He's one of the most celebrated pirates in these waters! That with him is his first mate, Pibbs or Griggs or something, I can't recall..."

Roxanne looked over at the table where Captain Jack and his friend were sitting and giggled a bit. "He's got quite a reputation, Jack Sparrow. I'm surprised you've never heard of him 'til now."

Kate exhaled sharply. "Well, I suppose he's expecting for his rum, eh? Best not keep him waiting."

Picking up the two overflowing tankards of rum, Kate hobbled over to the table. Sarah was seductively leaning on the table, in the middle of an engaging conversation with the first mate. Kate scoffed and set the tankards down, picking up the empty ones. 

"I'm amazed she's not slobbering in your lap, Captain, as renowned as you are."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Nah...Ol' Sarah here's a wee bit infuriated with me at the moment. Thanks again, darling." He picked up the fresh rum and drank as Sarah turned around to glare at him momentarily.

"I see. Well, Captain Sparrow, if you need anything else this evening, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

He downed his rum and handed her the empty tankard. "Another, if you please. And when you return, I could use some company, as my cohort here has been shanghaied into banter by the charms of this lovely lady."

Kate grinned and took the tankard. "Right away, Captain."

As she turned to walk away, Jack cleared his throat. "One more thing, love. Call me Jack." He flashed his teeth again in what Kate believed to be the most charismatic smile she'd ever seen. She went behind the bar again and filled the tankards, one for Jack and one for herself. While she set them on the bar to look for a clean cloth, she caught Jack's eye. His face was composed into a simper, and he tipped his hat to her. Kate began to grin goofily, and probably would have made a fool out of herself if it weren't for two pirates instigating a brawl in front of her. She laughed, cleaning the sides off the tankards, and waited for her heartbeat to slow down before walking over to join Jack for a pleasant drink.


	3. Proposition

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry for the delay, folks. The last few weeks have been hectic, to say the least. Birthdays. Need I say more? Anyways, I hope you forgive my tardiness, but at least I got the chapter in, eh?

Also, it's another short chapter. I've done all I can to make it a bit more sensible, but...alas, I'm no magician. My only excuse is that this wasn't an easy chapter to write, and although that's not a very good excuse, I hope you'll be fair. Anyways, try to enjoy it. Ta!

**Chapter 2:**

Kate's heart was racing. As she briskly walked back to the table(and through the brawling masses of drunken pirates) where Jack was sitting, she barely noticed until she got there that he was gone. His first mate remained, along with a giggling Sarah nonchalantly repositioning her dress so more and more of her bosom peeked out. Kate's mind whirled, and a soft, silent panic set in. She dreaded to ask the two where he went, but fortunately she heard a brash "Oi!" coming from her right. It was Jack. He was sitting in a dark and secluded part of the pub, the only light coming from a flickering candle in front of him. Kate hurried over with a coy grin.

"Here you are, Captain. I must admit, I thought you a ghost for a moment, you disappeared so swiftly." Kate handed him his rum. "I don't know what the owner would have done to me if you had vanished and I were required to pay your tab."

Jack chuckled and drank. "Of course not, love. I never ask for a lovely lady's company and leave her all by her lonesome." He winked at Kate, whose blush was barely visible in the candlelight. "It's much too noisy and raucous for a flower as delicate as yourself to endure conversation with. Besides, Gibbs and Sarah are putting a show that's far too repulsive for my tastes."

Kate laughed. "Surely not. You're a pirate, after all."

"You're right, darling, I've seen much worse...but let's forget all that and enjoy the evening while it's still young. First," he cleared his throat and held out his hand as if to shake it with Kate's, "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, Jack to you. Pleased to be in your presence, Miss...?"

Kate extended her hand with a smile, grasping his and shaking it. "Katherine Porter. But everyone calls me Kate." Jack bowed his head and held her hand firmly before bringing it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Kate laughed and hoped that he wouldn't notice the deep scarlet in her cheeks.

"Charmed, Katie."

"Actually, Captain, it's just Kate--"

"So, Katie, what are you doing here in Tortuga?" Jack cut her off and took another drink of rum. "I've not seen you here in this pub before now. What brings you to a such rat-infested hole what harbors the most loathsome of pirates and thieves?"

"_Kate_, if you please, and..." Kate stopped. No one had ever really asked her that question before, as all the people she met never cared enough to ask. She thought carefully of how to word her response before answering. "I...ran away from home. My father is a retired general and after my mother died he began running the household as one would command the Royal Army. Day after day, he'd treat myself and brother and sister as though we were some impertinent soldiers who lost an important battle. He always demanded perfection, my father, and if received anything less we were to pray to God for mercy, for we knew we'd collect none from my father."

"Then, when I was 13 or so, I can't quite remember now, my sister eloped with a pirate. Naturally, my father flew into a rage and disowned her on the spot. I've not heard from her since that day. Daniel, my brother, began to take after Father around that time and my situation became a little less bearable. My brother and I were best friends until then. He married, of course, a woman of nobility and he joined the same regiment my father had been in. Then, after a certain...incident...I came here. I knew that after the events that had taken place I'd have nowhere else to go."

Kate took a drink of her rum after finishing. Jack had been listening intently, and gave her a gentle and supportive smile. They sat in silence for a few moments until Jack's empty tankard made a thud on the wood of the table.

"Bugger. I'm going to need a bit more, I think..." Jack muttered. Kate nodded and rose, grabbing his tankard. Jack simply shook his head and signaled a nearby Roxanne. "Sit your pretty self down, Katie, I'm not done with you yet and I don't want you running off on me. Two more, please." Roxanne nodded and gave a sly grin to Kate as she walked off.

Kate rolled her eyes and finished her drink. "So, I trust my answer satisfied your question, Captain?"

Jack smiled. "It did. My sincerest of condolences, lass. I apologize for bringing it up."

"It's quite alright, Capt--Jack," Kate smiled to reassure him, "Despite the misery and anguish poverty has given me while I've been here, I'm freer than I've ever been. It's a relief to make decisions based on my own wishes and feelings, and the only consequences being rendered are that of my own discretion. It's a blessing in it's own way."

Roxanne returned then with their drinks, giving Kate yet another gleefully sly smile. Kate playfully shooed her away, and noticed that Jack was beaming. His gold teeth flashed brilliantly in the candlelight. He removed his hat and scratched his head, chuckling softly. Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something the matter?"

Jack stuffed his hat back on and shook his head. "No, Katie. Everything's fantastic." He raised his tankard to her and took a drink. "It's what you said. Your little speech just now...it reminds me of myself several years ago. You, missy, have the heart of a pirate."

Kate scoffed. "I do not. I'm an honorable woman."

"You do, believe it or not. I, too, once felt the exhilaration of that first taste of true freedom. It came to me when I was first beckoned by the seas, called to be a pirate. The feeling one gets when he answers to only the waters ahead and destiny...it's phenomenal, love. You ever thought of joining a crew?"

"Of course, not! Just because I'm a barmaid doesn't mean I'm without any dignity, Captain Sparrow. A life of crime may be your calling, but it isn't mine." Kate crossed her arms.

Jack sighed. "That's where you've got it wrong. Yes, piracy does require a bit of...pirating...but what's more important is that the sea has no regulations. Surely, people like your old man tell you it does, and that pirates are nothing more than black-hearted scum who'll kill you as soon as look at you. And sure, some will, but why? Because someone tried to take away their God-given right to be his own man. What's more, your king doesn't see that his subjects' liberties are just as sacred as his own. He instigates laws and rules that strangle the rights of innocent people, people who live and breathe the way he does and wants to live a life by their own free will. Pirates, darling, are the enlightened few who refuse to be slaves to His Majesty, and will let nothing and no get in their way."

Kate was speechless. She'd never thought of it that way, and sure enough, all she really knew of pirates was what she heard from her father and observed while working in the pub. "Well, Jack...that is certainly a lovely sentiment. You've given me a new perspective."

He drank some more rum before speaking. "Actually, it's only one way of looking at things. But now the question is, with this newfound perception in mind, how do you look at things? Don't you long to get away from here, Katie? See the rest of the world? She's an alluring sight, pet, and you want to see her while you're young. More importantly, can you cook?"

"I--excuse me?" Kate questioned.

"Can you cook? Or, at least, decent at it?"

"Erm..." Kate hesitated. "Before I answer, may I ask what it has to do with anything?

Jack remained silent, simply smirking at her from behind his tankard.

Kate sighed. "Well...I would like to get out of Tortuga. I've naught made but one friend since my arrival. Everyone else treats me like an inferior. I've been abused here, and I wish that I could fly away from here! You're right, sir, I do dream every night of far off kingdoms and secluded islands and I wish I could visit all of them. I pray daily that I could leave this place and go someplace new...and as far as cooking is concerned, I suppose I can cook a fair bit. Now will you tell me why?"

Jack finished off another tankard. "Well, Katie, I've a knack for answering the distressed call of a damsel...in distress...and as you're a damsel who seems to be distressing, I've got a proposition for you. My Pearl is in dire need of a galley mistress. Mr. Gibbs has been in charge of the position for months now and as _delectable_..." Jack groaned and suppressed a gag, "...as his rum soup and rum potatoes are, my crew and I have decided that we need a little variety. That's where you come in, Katie..._darling_ Katie."

Kate cast her eyes to her feet and cleared her throat. "I don't know, Captain. This is rather sudden."

Jack chuckled. "Love, it's not like I'm asking the world of you. You're in need of adventure, which I can provide. In turn, you feed me and my crew. Do we have an accord?" Jack held his hand out to her.

Unable to answer, Kate stood. She gathered the empty tankards and sighed again. "Jack, I...I can't answer you now. I can't just desert my job, it's not in me. Now, excuse me while I get you another drink."

Kate hurried away from him. In a daze, she refilled the tankards of rum and daydreamed about what her life could be like if she accepted Jack's offer. Things would be much different, for sure, and for all she knew, for the better. She could prepare meals, so to speak, on the Black Pearl for the Infamous Captain Sparrow and his crew. She would be given a chance to see the world, something her father had denied her.

What's more, the captain was very handsome.

She giggled softly to herself as this thought crossed her mind. It wouldn't be terrible, working for Jack, if it meant she could see him every day. She hadn't even realized how drawn to him she was until she remembered the dismay she felt when she thought he'd left the pub before they could speak earlier that evening, or the delight she felt when he kissed her hand and...the change in her soul when she heard him speak of freedom.

Kate snapped out of her reverie when the tavern owner strode up to her furiously. He growled and thrust a porky finger in her face. "MISS PORTER! IS YOUR HEAD REALLY FILLED WITH THAT MUCH SAWDUST?! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEND YOUR SHIFTS, WHICH I PAY YOU FOR, AS LEISURE TIME?!"

By now, everyone in the pub had turned to watch the scene, some in the middle of a fight. Kate's face went beet red and she tried to speak, but the owner cut her off.

"I CERTAINLY HOPE YOUR CONVERSATION WITH THAT GENTLEMAN WAS EXCITING, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO WORK FIVE TIMES AS MUCH AS YOU WASTED JUST NOW!"

Kate hung her head. She bit her lip to force back the brimming tears and, at the moment when they were about to spill over, she saw Jack out of the corner of her eye. He was sneaking up to the bar, an empty bottle of rum in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the owner, and they weren't happy. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and he began to slowly raise the bottle over his head.

In an instant, Kate looked up at the owner, standing up as straight as she could. "I won't! I've stood here and taken more maltreatment from you than I ever have from anyone in my life! And I won't have it anymore!" Kate pointed to Jack. "This nice man has offered me a position on his ship! And I accept it!"

The owner looked at Jack, who was about two feet away with the bottle raised to strike. Jack grinned and lowered his arm, extending his free hand to Kate, who shook it. "That's what I like to hear! Gibbs!" Jack turned to a rather giggly Gibbs and Sarah. "Pay the man for our drinks and round up the crew! We sail at once!"

He tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder, in turn slapping the owner on the back with his now free hand. "Tough one, mate. She was bound to do this to you sooner or later, it's just in her blood. If this is what she's like, it's better it happened to you now rather than a year or so down the road. Pity, really, that such a promising girl turned pirate on you. Best not have that on your record, eh? Glad I could help you in taking her off your hands, no need to thank me. But don't you worry, I'll take good care of her, you have my word on that. Come along, now, Katie, we haven't all day!"

Jack readjusted his hat before strolling out of the pub. Kate quickly gathered her shawl and gave the owner one last glare before following Jack out of the pub. She caught up to him and took his arm, walking off with him towards the docks. Gibbs sighed and strode up to the owner, laying a few coins on the bar as payment, muttering a soft apology about the squabble caused. He ambled out the door, hurrying after Jack and Kate.


	4. Another Second Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

You know those awkward chapters that don't make a lot of sense but are there because they're kind of used to get from plot point to plot point? This is one of those chapters. I personally think it's choppy, but it had to be done. It was essential to get the story rolling.

Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the positive reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.**

**Chapter 3**

Bringing up the rear, Mr. Gibbs watched as Jack and Kate laughed boisterously ahead of him. He couldn't hear what they were saying, even though they were talking loudly and he was only thirty feet away. Jack slumped an arm around Kate's neck and Gibbs rolled his eyes. Willing his feet to move faster, Gibbs huffed along to catch up to the pair, confident that if he didn't Jack would forget all about him.

Jack had, indeed, momentarily forgotten about his first mate. Somewhere along the way, he'd found a bottle of rum, and it's contents were sloshing loudly with every step. Neither of them noticed this, as they were chattering so energetically over any and everything that came to mind. Finally, Kate decided it was time for business.

"So, tell me, Jack, if I am to be your galley mistress, what are some of your favorite foods?" she asked, leading Jack down the road to her flat.

"When you're on a pirate ship, love, there's not much selection. You see, sometimes we're on the seas for months and it'd be foolish to bring food that will easily and quickly spoil. And...where are we going?"

"My flat. I must gather my things if I am to be traveling. You still didn't answer my question."

"Ahh. Well, I can't eat raspberries. Allergic. Besides that, I give you free reign. Oh, every time we dock we'll get supplies for a rum cake." Jack smacked his lips and took a swig from his bottle. "You don't need your petty belongings, Katie. What would you do with...combs and looking glasses on a ship?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, Captain, don't be silly. _Clothes_, for one thing, are very necessary. And pocket money, of course. You haven't had many women on your ship have you, Jack?"

Jack smiled and looked off dreamily, chuckling to himself. Kate watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

"What? Oh." He wiped the impish smirk from his face. "No. No, I haven't."

Kate continued. "That's women for you. We feel grimy if we don't change our clothes regularly. We can't go for days in the same shirt and trousers the way you do. I don't see why you men, particularly pirates, think that personal hygiene is a sin. Cleanliness is close to godliness, my father always said."

Jack sulked a bit. "Are you saying I smell?"

"No. But a bath wouldn't hurt you, I'll tell you that. Have you seen your face lately? It's covered in dirt."

Jack took another drink and pouted his lips. "Well," he raised the arm that was across her shoulder and pulled the pins out of her hair, tussling it about, "your hair is messy."

Kate scoffed, then laughed. "I suppose I deserved that. Here we are."

She pointed out the old building as they approached. Jack scrunched his face, making his dissatisfaction obvious. Kate pulled herself away from him before retrieving her key from her pocket. Inserting the key in the hole, the door creaked open and Kate stood aside, a gesture to invite Jack inside.

Jack's look of disgust quickly turned into a forced smile. "I'll wait, here, love. You scurry along, but be quick about it. We've got to make sail."

Kate hurried up the flight of stairs to her room. She grabbed a weathered leather satchel and tossed everything that would fit in it. Her dresses, undergarments, coins--even the pillow from her cot. She searched several times for things she might have missed, and when she was convinced she had absolutely everything, she took out a piece of paper and a quill. Roxanne at least deserved an explanation and an advance on her rent.

Meanwhile, Jack had grown bored outside. He yawned widely, and before he knew it he was climbing the steps to the door. Once he was in, he saw a tarnished metal box on a shelf across the room. Looking around to make sure no one was there, Jack hastily opened the box and saw a beautiful amethyst necklace within. Looking around once more, Jack stuffed the necklace in his pocket. He heard Kate's footsteps on the stair and he hurriedly replaced the box on the shelf.

Kate smiled at Jack as she reached the landing. "Sorry it took so long. I had to write my friend a note explaining my departure." Jack nodded and took several steps away from the box as Kate placed the note on the table, weighing it down with her rent money. She sighed and turned to Jack, who was fretfully stroking the necklace in his pocket. "I'm ready now. Here." She tossed him her satchel. "Be a gentleman."

Jack caught it with his free arm and draped the strap over his shoulder. "You're welcome."

The two exited the domicile and Kate promptly locked up. The moon overhead shone down brightly, radiantly illuminating the path back to the main road. Kate looked out over the docks and nudged Jack. "Which one's yours?"

"That one," Jack puffed his chest out proudly and pointed, "That one, just there. The one with black sails. My Pearl."

Kate searched the horizon until she saw it, and there it was; the most elegant ship she'd ever seen in her life. The Black Pearl floated gracefully on the silky waters, the lights from her lamps casting glittery reflections on the sea. It was the most beautiful and breathtaking sight Kate had ever seen.

She was instantly in love.

"Oh...Jack! She's exquisite!" Kate exclaimed. "A vision!"

Jack nodded. "Indeed, she is, Katie. I trust it's obvious why I love her so..." He stared off in the same direction. The two were silent for several minutes, each of them slowing down to look at the Pearl longer while they walked. Kate barely noticed she was walking at all, and Jack had to tug her arm a few times to keep her from stopping all together.

At the end of the road, they met up again with Mr. Gibbs, who had decided to just stop and rest until they got back. With a rather large hill obstructing the view of the ship, Jack and Kate went back to their lively chatter, and Gibbs his attempts to keep up. The rest of the Pearl's crew was visible, although barely, lifting crates of supplies and carrying them off to the ship.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called, "Run along and ready the crew!" He turned to Kate, but still shouting to Gibbs, "I'd do it meself, but Katie here has enthralled me with this tale of how she got a certain scar on her back..."

Gibbs muttered an exasperated "Aye" and wheezed off ahead of them. Kate turned to Jack. "I don't know why you made that poor man do that. I finished my story two minutes before you gave the order."

Jack clicked his tongue. "Now, dove, if you were me and you were, well...you, would you want some old man interrupting your discussion with your new...er, galley ... captain ... mistress ... with incessant breathlessness...LOUDLY?"

Kate laughed. "Alright. Let's just board. It's late."

A few minutes later they had reached the pier. The Pearl's crew had looked up from loading their cargo to pleasantly greet their captain, and only half of them managed a word before noticing Kate. Everyone, besides Jack and Gibbs, stared blankly at Kate. She waved politely to them, an uneasy smile spreading across her face. Jack offered her his arm and, feeling it might help her feel less insecure, she took it. He escorted her up the gangplank and the others quickly followed suit. As the rest of the crew bustled about (taking every opportune moment to gaze emotionlessly at Kate), Jack sat her down on a barrel by the helm.

"Don't worry 'bout them, darling. They really like you." He flashed his most charming of smiles before schlepping over to the wheel. Kate looked over and watched as he whipped out his compass. He looked down, looked out at the ocean, and looked down again. Jack muttered something inaudible and cocked his head. "Mr. Gibbs! You're needed!"

Gibbs bounded the steps to the helm and to Jack's side. "Heading, captain?"

Jack cleared his throat and incoherently conferred their heading to Gibbs. He showed Gibbs the reading on the compass and pointed somewhere. Gibbs nodded and took the wheel. Jack leaned in and whispered something in his ear, very pointedly by the looks of it to Kate. Just as Jack gave his first mate a friendly slap on the back, Kate looked away as to pretend she was minding her own business. Jack walked over and tapped her shoulder. "Katie? C'mere, and meet my crew."

Before she could answer, Jack had her by the arm and was leading her onto the deck. "EVERYONE!" Jack called out, "This is Katie Porter! Just 'Kate' to all you...or Miss Porter. Or Hey You..." He cleared his throat and whirled her out in front of him, making Kate feel like she were being fed to a pack of lions. "Katie, this is everyone. Formalities will come later."

Kate waved again and gave a swift curtsy before hurrying back to Jack's side. He seemed indifferent, because he continued on. "Miss Porter will be running our galley from today onward. To make this easier to understand for some of you, this means she is in complete control of the galley and everything in it. So this means _do not bother her for any reason_, savvy?"

The crew was motionless.

"Good. Now, I'd like all of you to endeavor to make Katie here feel welcome. She's a bit shy, as you can tell," he looked back and smiled at her reassuringly, "but she's great company and an extraordinary contortionist--I think--so be on your best behavior, children, or God as my witness, whatever she poisons your food with will be volumes better than what I would do to you, you filthy ungrateful vermin. To your posts!"

The crew seemed unmoved by Jack's soapbox, for they uttered very monotonous "Aye" before preparing to shove off. Kate crossed her arms and stared at her feet uncomfortably. Jack veered around to face her and smiled. "See, love? They adore you."

Kate looked up. "Uh huh..."

Jack wound an arm around her back. "I'll be showing you the galley now. No use being unfamiliar with it." He held her waist tightly and led her below deck. It was rather dark, and Kate could see a few hammocks hanging freely from the rafters. Jack led her down another set of stairs into an area packed with crates and sacks of potatoes. There was a tiny stove-like contraption along the wall. It looked very unsafe to Kate, as a stove on a ship was probably a very bad idea.

Jack smiled and flourished his hand like a showman. "You like it?" He let go of her to light a few of the lamps hanging above them so she could get a better look.

Kate grinned lopsidedly. "Sure. I suppose it will have to do, won't it?"

Jack was unaware of her discomfort. "Just look at it, Katie! You've control over everything down here! You've got potatoes, flour, various fruits...anything you want!" He stepped over to the stove and patted it. "This little thing will be your best friend, dearest. Only you want to use it for short periods of time, as it has no chimney and it could burn the ship up..."

Kate nodded and ran her hand along one of the crates to move a layer of dust. To her surprise, a furry something grazed her hand and scampered along to safety. Kate shrieked and jumped nearly two feet in the air. Jack laughed.

"Rat, was it?" He chuckled a bit more. "Don't worry about them. Harmless."

Kate glared at Jack for several seconds. "Any other rodents I need to know about?" she snapped.

Jack shook his head, snickering. "Nope. Unless you count poor Marty..."

He regained his composure and fumbled with one of the beading arrangements hanging from his hair. "Would it make you feel better if I offered you a drink? Why don't you join me in my cabin for a couple of bottles of rum? What say you, pet?"

Kate sighed. "Why not?"

Jack grinned, his golden teeth glittering in the lamplight. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Katie," he remarked.

The duo was soon in the Captain's Cabin, Kate seated in his chair on a lush velvet pillow. Jack opened a sleek wooden cabinet and extracted two bottles of rum. He pulled the corks out of them and offered one to Kate. "Milady."

Kate accepted it and drank. "Thank you, Jack. I must confess, I've drank more tonight with you than I have ever in my life."

Jack pulled up a stool next to her. "Funny, that's not the first time I've heard that..." He trailed off and knocked back a swig. "So, Katie, you're a barmaid in Tortuga. Your father was a cold-blooded old git. What else is there about you?"

She clicked her tongue and carefully thought out what to say. If word ever got to him that she were a murderess, that she was wanted by the authorities...her life as she knew it would cease to exist. "I..." she started, "was once engaged to be married. But he died. After that, my life spiraled out of control. I'd heard of Tortuga and thought it might be a good place to start over."

Jack nodded sympathetically. "I see...I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Kate shook her head. "It's alright. I've gotten over it for the most part. I miss him sometimes, though. I miss...his laughter, and his smile. I miss those late-night intrigues where we'd meet an old stone bridge just to kiss each other good night. I miss the companionship."

"Well..." Jack tweaked his moustache, "I hope, that in time, you won't feel as lonely here. After a while, the crew will be like your family. Not quite the same, but damn close."

He took a long drink and hiccoughed. Kate furrowed her eyebrows and leaded forward interestedly. "What about you, Jack? What of your family? Did you ever have a long lost love or anything like that?"

Jack connected eye contact with Kate. His face showed nothing, not anger, nor defensiveness, nor pain. His eyes bore into her soul, and Kate felt that she'd been suspended in midair. She wished he'd do something, because the weightlessness her body was feeling was making her feel faint. There was a long stillness between them for a minute before Jack finally opened his mouth to answer.

"Same as you, love. Almost exactly parallel. My father was distant from our family, in more ways than one. For years I took care of my Mum while he philandered around with other, younger women while away on pirating business." He stood and faced opposite her. "He was always trying to find a way to be the pirate hero, my old man. He'd only seek the worthiest of treasures, particularly artifacts that would prolong his life. My father wanted to be a legend. He was gone so much, it was almost like we didn't exist."

"Unable to provide for Mum, I turned pirate meself. Whatever I pilfered, it went to her. This went on for about a year when ol' dad came back and said he'd been given a post. This post was of the utmost secrecy, and that he'd be taking Mum to live with him. He left me there, with no means to survive and not so much as a goodbye. I haven't seen in him a while." Jack's face was etched with anguish and hurt.

Kate's heart sank. "Oh Jack...is that all true?"

He gulped. "No." He turned to face her, plastering a wide grin on his face. "Of course not. My dad loved me. He was a great man..."

"Oh," Kate exhaled, "Good."

Jack nodded and whirled around, hiding his sorrow from Kate's prying eyes. "I hope you don't mind, Katie, but I've had enough of old war stories. I'm rather tired."

Kate nodded. "Of course. Where will I be bunking?"

His chest tightened. "Well..." he took of his hat and coat, "normally, you'd have to sleep in the galley, but as you're new to the crew and you've had an awfully trying day..." He sidled over to her slyly. "...I'd be most willing to let you stay with me tonight. You know, for an emotional stronghold..."

Kate was, at first, taken aback by his boldness, but before she could speak on it she noticed the helplessness in his eyes, the helplessness his was trying so hard to cover up. She sensed that he was, himself, very much in need of company tonight, and found herself unable to refuse him. "Sounds great, Jack."

Jack grinned, almost thankfully. "I'm glad I could help, darling."

Jack had, in a secluded corner of the cabin, a medium sized cot with and overstuffed mattress thrown on top. Kate waited until he plopped down on it and was preoccupied with removing his boots before unbuckling the clasps on her dress and letting it fall to her feet. As she loosened the stays on her corset, Jack came over with a large shirt. "Here...so you won't feel exposed."

Kate grinned and threw it on over her skivvies. "That's very gallant of you, Jack. Thanks."

"I know. I surprise myself sometimes. Ladies first."

After draping her dress along the captain's chair, she climbed in between the blankets. Jack followed not far behind and doused the lamp on the table nearby. "Pleasant dreams, Katie."

Before she could reply, slumber overtook her body. Jack laughed lightly and flecked a strand of hair out of her face. He watched her for quite a few minutes before tentatively encircling her in his arms, snuggling up to her like a life-sized doll that offered him comfort. It wasn't her fault for bringing up the agony of his past, she had no idea. But since it couldn't have been avoided, Jack was glad he wasn't alone tonight. The warmth of Kate's body eventually soothed him into sleep, and he fell into it with a broad smile on his face.


	5. Bump in the Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry it took so long. I've had a bit of a problem enrolling in my classes and things have been just chaotic. I should warn you that it will take longer to upload chapters for me now, as I start my college classes in a little over 2 weeks. So I'll be writing papers rather than fanfics. But I promise I won't forget about you! I had intentions to upload at least one chapter of all my stories today, but we'll see if that happens.

This chapter's a little weird. I think it might offend some of you. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

**Chapter 4**

_Creeeaak. Creeeeeeaaak. _Kate awoke at the sound of the door to the cabin opening. She flickered her eyes open and blinked until they were adjusted to the darkness. "Jack, is that y--" Kate started, but her question was answered when she felt Jack roll around next to her, snoring lightly. Sitting up to get a better look at the intruder, Kate squinted into the darkness. Nothing was there.

Sighing with relief, she chalked it up to being her imagination and sunk back into her pillow. If anything, it was a rat that wandered up to see if there was any food this high up on deck. Kate decided this was more likely, and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep again when a thought approached her.

Can rats make the floorboards creak?

Kate gulped and quietly crawled over Jack. He grunted softly at being disturbed, then shifted his position and resumed his snore. Kate lit the candle by the bedside table and held it up against the dark. The tiny candle only brought light to a small part of the cabin, but all of what Kate could see was clear. She hesitated, then carefully stepped forward, peering into every corner and crevice. Nothing still. Her lips puckered to blow out the candle when she felt something brush past her. Kate whipped around and brandished the flame at the shadows. "W-who's there?" she squeaked.

Silence.

"Show yourself!" Kate continued meekly, "Come forth or I shall...or I shall wake the Captain!"

She whimpered as her eyes darted around. "Alright," she said, "This is obviously a very tired mind playing cruel tricks on me." Jack made a noise and Kate heard him shifting around again. "It's bedtime."

Kate turned back to the bed and felt something sweep past her again. The flame of the candle extinguished and the room was covered in darkness, save the faint light coming from the windows. Kate blinked to adjust her eyes and set the candle on the desk. "Jack?"

_Creeeeakk. Creeeeeeeeeeak. Creeaaak._

Before she knew it, Kate was pinned to the floor, the weight of her attacker pressed against her stomach. She could detect a hint of saltiness, musk, and rotting flesh. Despite her panic, Kate focused on the assailant's face. Her eyes widened, for she recognized him. His lips were curled in a sinister smile and his villainous eyes shined in the moonlight. A horrified gasp escaped Kate's lips. "James!"

The figure now identified as Kate's deceased husband chuckled malevolently. "I'm disappointed, Katherine." He restrained both of her hands above her head with his strong fingers. "I know you didn't love me, but couldn't you at least act a little bit sorry?"

Kate tried to wriggle free. "Jack! Ja--"

James clamped his free hand over her mouth. "Sorry. Can't let you do that. Even if I could, he wouldn't come. That drunkard is far too inebriated to hear your cries of fear." He snarled. "It's been a whole year, Kate. A year and you're still running. You're hundreds of miles away from your home. And, as I understand, you're no longer calling yourself 'Carrington'? Tsk, tsk." He slid his hand farther up her face to cover her nostrils, cutting her off from oxygen. "Are you that afraid of your sins, Katherine? Are you afraid of the hangman's noose?"

She tried to break free, and she began to feel the touch of asphyxiation.

"No matter, Kate. I'll be doing the world a favor this night, by ridding it of one it's most ruthless criminals." He grunted as he moved his hand from her face to her neck, gripping it tightly before she could make any noise of distress. "Expect no mercy, Kate, for you showed me none. I am avenged, and so is civilization."

Kate felt a breathy scream emit from her lips before everything went black.

"Kate! Katie!! C'mon, love, wake up!"

Jack was patting her face when she opened her eyes. She blurrily saw him smile and look up at somebody off to her right. "Go fetch her some water!" The person nodded and left, and Jack looked down at Kate. "Are you alright? You were shrieking something fierce..."

Kate's vision cleared, and she rubbed her eyes until she saw spots on the inside of her eyelids. "Jack? What's happened, where am I?" She groaned and sat up. Her head swirled at the sudden movement mixed with the bright light of the lamp beside the bed. She shouldn't be alive, from what she could remember. She was almost certain she'd stopped breathing...was she really dead?

Jack embraced her gently. "You were having a nightmare, Katie. A rather unpleasant one at that. Thrashing about, you were, and screaming...woke up me and nearly half the crew." He smiled and squeezed her comfortingly. "What was it that frightened you so?"

She flinched. So it was just a dream, but now she'd stepped into a situation even more unwelcome. How could she explain to Jack that her husband, her _dead_ husband, had tried to kill her? And then how would she cope with explaining to Jack that she has a _dead_ husband?

"Nothing. It was just so realistic...nothing..."

A shuffling of feet told Kate that the rest of the crew had left, disinterested in hearing the dream was over 'nothing'. Cotton had returned with Kate's goblet of water and gingerly placed it on the bedside table before quickly leaving Jack and Kate by themselves. Jack released Kate, and handed her the water, which she gulped hastily. When the last dregs were gone, Jack took it from her and grinned. "You could have made yourself sick, darling. I suggest you take it a bit slower next time."

Kate sighed and held her head. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, Jack. I didn't mean to startle you."

He hid a slightly lecherous grin from her and took her in his arms again. "It's alright, Katie dear. Perhaps if you need a shoulder to cry on," he allowed one of his arms to slide around her waist, the other strongly holding her to his chest, "Old Jack'll be there to listen to your troubles...and then some."

Kate gaped at him. "Captain, this is highly inappropriate." She tried to free herself, but his grasp remained firm.

"But, Katie...I had a bloodcurdling nightmare as well," Jack said. His eyes softened dramatically into a sad expression. He gazed off into space pathetically, pretending to reflect over the horrifying events that took place in his dream. "I wonder if you even care about my mental stability. I don't know that I'll ever be able to recover."

Kate rolled her eyes, entirely not convinced. "Did you, really?"

Jack nodded and clung to her. "Oh yes. I dreamt that...er...my father and...the Queen! Yes, my father and the Queen were chasing after me Pearl with murder and hatred in their eyes, and...um..." Jack stuttered over that 'um' for several seconds before Kate put up a hand.

"Jack, stop it," Kate said. "It's bad enough that you're trying to take advantage of me, and that you're trying to take advantage of me after such a scarring incident, but that you're mocking me..."

She broke his grip and grabbed her pillow. Jack sighed and clicked his tongue, trying desperately to think of a way to remedy the situation. "You know, love, one should never try to go to bed angry."

Kate plopped down on the mattress and turned her back to look at the wall. "And just what makes you say that? I'm not angry."

Jack resumed his position next to her, sliding an arm around her waist and moving her hair from her face. He rested his chin on her shoulder, so his lips were right by her ear. "Then why," Jack whispered, his voice adopting a innocent silkiness, "are you pouting at me? I tried to comfort you. Can I not expect the same, Katie? Why not just rip out my already tormented heart and feed it to sea? I thought I could count on _you_, darling. Did you not offer me your comfort only hours ago?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Alright, Jack, I've got the message. No need to blow this out of proportion. You certainly know how to weave the right words together, don't you?" she said.

Jack grinned, gently stroking her hair. "I won't deny it, love."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kate inched away and took refuge from Jack's advances under the blankets. She huddled the blankets around her and turned to face Jack. "Do you do this to every girl you meet?"

Jack looked thoroughly puzzled. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you try to..." Kate made a gesture with her hands that brought a bright blush to her cheeks, "..._have relations _with every girl you meet?"

She watched him stare at her blankly for a few moments before snickering into his pillow. "Of course not, Katie. To be completely honest, I never..." He made the gesture that Kate had shown, forcing her blush to deepen to a bright scarlet, "...with _anyone_ unless they've taken residence over my heart. Contrary to what you and the rest of the crew...rest of the world...thinks, I've only ever," he motioned again and Kate covered her cheeks with her hands, "Oh, stop it Katie, you're an adult, for Old Nick's sake--with less women than I have fingers."

Kate laughed in disbelief. It was common knowledge that sailors were very promiscuous, taking as many partners as possible whenever they docked. And Jack--who has been sailing the seas since before she was even born--says that he is purer of body than the majority of the pirate community. "I don't know that I believe you, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Don't expect you to. But it's the truth, I'll swear on that."

"Then why on earth are you always getting beaten and slapped about by those women in Tortuga?" Kate asked, still skeptical.

"Because, Katie, I would either lead them on or flat refuse to give them what they wanted. Those women are diseased, Kate, and they're so used to giving it out for a living that they become unfeeling. You see, love, I grew up with 'unfeeling'. And try as I might to alter their cold dispositions, I'm never successful. It's one of the reasons I love sailing. The sea can be cruel, but she can also be kind and warm. She gives me what I was deprived of when I was young and what I long for each day."

Kate couldn't help but be moved. Jack was so much more than she perceived, so much more than she could ever have imagined. He was a _real_ person, unlike all those pirates in Tortuga who were stones, empty of emotion and hard. "Oh. I see..."

Jack yawned. "I've never told anyone about myself as much as I've told you today, Katie. Are you sure you're not a witch? A sorceress sent to extract a simple man's innermost thoughts and feelings?" Kate laughed and shook her head. "Good. Don't you dare tell a soul. I mean it. Are you feeling better?"

Kate furrowed her brows together. "What are you talking about?"

"Your nightmare. Do you think you can sleep?"

Kate froze. She'd forgotten all about her nightmare and the terror it caused her. And Jack had accused _her_ of being a witch. He'd taken her into his arms and enchanted her mind until she'd forgotten all about it. He'd sacrificed his protective outer shell for her sake, to take her attention away from the horrifying events of the dream. For the first time in the last few hours, Kate felt grateful to Jack, and ashamed of herself that she hadn't felt it before. Within a night, Jack had saved her in more ways than one. She was glad that he was there now, glad that he'd been in the tavern tonight, and glad that he was willing to forfeit his comfort zone to make her feel better.

Kate smiled and leaned over to give Jack a chaste peck on the cheek. "Yes, Captain. I'm quite sure I can sleep now, thanks to your help. You've been an angel to me tonight, Jack, and I'm grateful to you."

Jack smiled and sat up, extinguishing the lamp. "You're quite welcome, Katie. I do aim to please, as always."

He sidled up next to her once the room was dark again, snuggling close to her. Kate felt safe in reciprocating the action, for this moment was the first time she felt truly safe in the last year. She dared the ghosts of her past to visit her again, confident that they could alarm her no longer. And for a second time, Kate drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms, positive that nothing could harm her, because Jack would always come to her rescue.


	6. Pirate Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ahh!! CHAOS! Well, here it is. This is where it starts to break away from the canon, but I'm pleased with it. And I'd like to add that it's not bad writing that I haven't revealed what Kate looks like, I was just struggling over what I _wanted_ her to look like. But there's part of it. Enjoy!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5**

The moon was glazing over as the sky began to lighten. _The Pearl'_s crew was obviously still slumbering, for she veered about uncontrollably, tossing about this way and that...Jack wouldn't be pleased with that, thought the young woman who was watching from only a handful of kilometers away. She signaled to her first mate raise canvas; it wasn't necessary anymore. The captain of _The Pearl _would be roused soon, and she was smart enough to know that if he saw her, he'd open fire. No. Now was not the time. Jack Sparrow could sleep soundly for now, because she was going to bide her time. But until then, she willed him to have every reason to be worried.

The dawn broke the next day with astonishing beams of sunlight. Rays poured into the deep blue waters and they glistened brilliantly. The radiance crept into the captain's cabin, waking it's occupant. Kate's eyes flickered and opened slowly. She winced at the sudden brightness of the room and, once her eyes were adjusted, shifted over to look at Jack.

Only, he wasn't there.

Momentary panic swept over Kate. She sat up quickly, making her head spin, to look for the captain. He was nowhere to be found. Standing, Kate rushed to the door and peered through the glass parts. Sure enough, there was Jack, making fluid hand movements to a rather confused Mr. Cotton. Cotton's parrot squawked a hurried, "Shiver me timbers!" and he and his master were off to do their chores.

Her small quest now over, Kate threw off Jack's shirt and grabbed her own clothes. She wrapped her corset around her waist, and failing miserable to lace it up. Kate even attempted to tie the stays to Jack's bedpost and run in the other direction, which was a better idea in theory than practicality. While she was busy pulling the knots out, Jack entered the cabin, a wide grin on his face.

"Good morning, Katie! I--" His eyes went wide as they laid themselves across Kate's scantily clad body. Jack made every attempt to hide the lecherous smirk on his face. "The offer you make is indeed a tempting one, lass, but I'm afraid I've got duties to attend to at the moment." He flashed his golden teeth and crossed his arms stiffly.

Kate flung her arms over her body and screeched, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" She yanked the stays from the bedpost, ripping and fraying them at the ends. Jack was chuckling as she advanced on him, and he took the stays from her hands. He whipped her around so she was no longer facing him, and before she could protest he was pulling the stays of her corset with epic strength. Kate cried out at the sudden loss of air and doubled over, and Jack yanked the stays to pull her back to an upright position.

"That's no good, love. I don't understand why you don't leave it off in the first place," he said, grunting as he pulled.

Kate grabbed onto the bedpost and winced. "All of my clothes are too small without it. I'd have go day to day in my skivvies." Kate gasped when she felt Jack's boot on her waist, pushing her away from him with it.

Jack snickered. "I don't fancy you'd receive much complaint, darling. Not on my end, anyhow." Another yank. "We'll pilfer you some new ones, how's that?" Yank.

"At least you're honest."

"Honest is one thing I am not, Katie," Jack chimed, "I thought that was evident by my way of living."

Kate cried out in pain, sure that Jack had just cracked one of her ribs. When the pain subsided, she spoke again. "So you're saying all those things you told me last night were just lies?"

Jack clicked his tongue. "I was very inebriated, love, I can't be sure of what I said."

"Nevermind."

Just when Kate felt like her lungs were collapsing, Jack tied the stays in a secure knot, pulling Kate to him. There was a silence as Kate breathed in Jack's scent, which was surprisingly pleasant. The night before, if she noticed anything, it was nothing more than poor body odor. But now, that was different. Kate could detect a hint of the ocean, mixed with rain and spice.

Jack furrowed his brow and leaned his head away from her. "You alright? Perhaps I should readjust those..." He pointed to her corset.

Kate came hurling back to reality. "No. No." She smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, by the way." He bowed his head and stepped away. Kate opened her worn leather bag and pulled out a lush navy blue dress. "Had much practice at helping with corsets, have you, Jack?" She threw him a playful smirk.

"Heh heh...no." Jack helped lace the strings on the back of her dress. "Sort of."

Kate tied her hair back with a ribbon. "I see. Well, until I am able to _legitimately_," Jack stuck out his tongue offensively, "commission some new dresses, I shall be in need of your services in the mornings. Please?"

Jack gave her a gentle pat on her rump before leading her to the cabin doors. "I'm all yours, love. Now, get moving. That galley's not going to clean itself."

Kate had no sooner stepped out of the cabin when she was being pulled back in by Jack. He said nothing, only examined her top to bottom. Kate raised an eyebrow and made a move to go back out, but Jack had a firm grip on her wrist. "You're a redhead."

"So I am, just like I have been my whole life."

"I didn't see that last night."

"May I please go to my station?"

"Redheads are bad luck!"

"It's more blonde than red, Jack."

"We'll have to shave it all off, you know."

"Jack!"

"Alright," he grinned, "I suppose we can just pray to the gods that they have mercy on us, then. Go on, now."

And away she went.

Galley work had been some of the most exhausting work Kate had ever had the displeasure of doing. Everything was covered in a thick layer of filth, and she scrubbed until her hands were near bleeding. She'd torn her dress a handful of times, causing her to swear loudly. And the icing on the cake was that she had no one to talk to. Everyone had made good so far on leaving her alone, on account of Jack's threat. Even though most of them seemed like the conventional cutthroat type, she wouldn't have minded a bit of company.

Her wish was granted around noon, when Jack thudded down the steps and sat down on a crate. "Being one of the greatest minds of our time, I was able to gather in the first five seconds of my observation of you that you are not enjoying yourself. Now, why is that?"

Kate threw her cloth into the bucket and stood. "It's nothing big. I was just getting kind of lonely, actually. You solved that, but only for a little while," she smiled and sat on a crate next to his.

Jack flashed a rather dashing smile. "What brought you to that particular thought?"

"Well, you're captain. You've got your own responsibilities," Kate said.

"Are you throwing me out of my own galley, Miss Porter?"

"No, Jack." Kate laughed and yawned. She was truly exhausted. "I just assumed you had other things to do besides talk to me."

Jack handed her a bottle of rum from the stack, and took one for himself. "I do, as a matter of fact. That's the beauty of being captain, dove. No one tells me to do it."

Kate laughed and took a deep swig from her bottle. Jack sighed and drank from his own. "Really, I came to let you know that we'll be making port in a few days. I thought we could gather a few yards of fabric for you." He pinched her cheek sweetly. "I can't have me best girl slaving away uncomfortably."

Kate smiled sincerely. "That's nice of you to say, Jack. But until then, I really must get this galley cleaned. I can't be expected to prepare any food in this state of things, we'd all die of food poisoning."

Jack seemed to agree. "I'll leave you to it, then." He retreated up the stairs and that was the end of it.

The next few days were no different than the first, consisting of perpetual scrubbings, midnight talks with Jack, and the daily corset exercise. Kate was very vocal about how glad she was to be docking this present evening, and that she was going to start work on dresses straightaway.

In the meantime, Kate occupied herself with her chores and her thoughts. Thoughts about Jack, thoughts about her dream, thoughts about her old position in Tortuga...and then, she hated to admit, more thoughts about Jack. Even now, as she peeled potatoes, she couldn't help but think that her captain was, without a doubt, the most enigmatic being she'd ever met. Kate couldn't help but focus on his mannerisms from time to time, simply because he was so charismatically unusual. This trait drew her to him, and she was beginning to feel a weak attraction to him. This was not good.

Kate nicked herself with a knife as this notion crossed her mind. "Damn!" she shouted, and ripped a piece of cloth from her already torn navy dress to bandage herself with. The navy material budded a blackened dot where Kate's blood had seeped through, and she stared at it intently. If this is what became of her attraction to Jack, it was best she nipped it in the bud now, before any real damage came to her.

_It's not going to be that easy, girl, _her conscience told her. "Sod off," Kate said out loud in response.

"You don't even know what I have to say yet," a voice slurred from above.

Kate looked up from her potatoes to see Jack standing on the top stair into the galley. He was making his way down with a broad grin gracing his features. When Kate noticed this, she giggled goofily in spite of herself. Jack snorted and took a step back, picking up the half-empty bottle of rum by her seat. "Right, no more of this for you."

"Can I be of any assistance to you, Captain?" Kate asked.

He nodded once and held a hand out to her. "I thought you wished to come ashore when we docked."

Kate beamed with delight. "Of course! But aren't we early?"

Jack shook his head. "Not at all. Now, come! We've got much to do!" He took her hand and led her up to the deck. Gibbs was frantically shouting orders to the crew, and they bustled about to complete their tasks so they could go aground immediately.

When the anchor was cast, they positioned the gangplank and all were off in a matter of minutes, save the few who were assigned to stay with the ship. Jack personally led Kate into town, an almost cocky look on his face. The town was awfully busy for the evening times, which was helpful in keeping a low profile. Kate was quick to observe that this was not a pirate port, and any one of them could be captured and bound to hang in a heartbeat.

In the centre square there was a man with a kiosk selling all sorts of hats. He waved to Jack and Kate and smiled at them toothlessly. "Fancy a hat, young miss? Them's the finest hats in all of the Caribbean, them is!"

Before Kate could smile politely back and refuse, Jack was leading her over and perusing the old man's wares. His fingers glided over every bonnet and cap he could find, clicking his tongue in what Kate found to be a rather annoying manner. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, when suddenly he gasped with delight. In his hands he held a hat, identical to his, only this was a worn grayish black. "I want this one, good sir," he said to the merchant, and pulled a beaded satin purse from his pocket. Kate stared at it, confused, as Jack put two coins into the merchants hand. The old man smiled and pocketed the coins, waving to the pair as Jack led them off, the hat in his hand.

"Jack, what an odd purse you carry. Where did you get it, and why on earth do you use it?" Kate asked.

Jack clicked his tongue and placed the hat on her head. "It's not mine, love. I nicked off some old codger back there. Do you like it?" he asked, pointing to the hat.

Kate didn't know whether to be appalled or amused. "Yes I do, very much, thanks. But why did you buy it, and with someone else's money?"

"Because," he said, taking her hand in his own, "Every proper pirate needs a decent hat. Otherwise, that pirate doesn't take him or herself seriously and doesn't deserve to be on my ship. And, I'm a proper pirate. So, I did what proper pirates do and I pirated some gold so we can procure some fabric for you. Here we are."

"That's terrible logic," she scolded. Kate's hand was surely making him uncomfortable, due to the sudden clamminess of her palm. She was steered into a shop with dozens of rows of fabric. Jack let go of her hand and turned her loose, telling her that she could have whatever her heart desired. The finest silk or the scratchiest burlap, money was no object to him. Kate was glad that it was a rich old codger he'd taking the purse from.

About thirty minutes later, Kate had her arms full of different textiles, though simple and durable. Jack had helped with a few selections, which Kate was honestly thankful for. He picked out the best fabrics for scullery work, and even purchased a few delicate ones to make Kate feel good about herself. To her embarrassment, the shopkeeper had commented on what a lovely couple they made, causing Jack to chuckle shamefully and Kate to blush. Once they were done, Jack remarked he still had a few coins left in his purse, and the two of them popped into a local pub for a drink.

The two sat a secluded table in the corner with their tankards of rum and ale, conversing pleasantly. Kate vowed not to let herself get too tipsy, for in her current state she might end up making confessions to a certain someone about a certain feeling she'd discovered, and now was just not the time for that.

Jack was in the middle of telling Kate about the time the Nordic people made him a constable, which she obviously wasn't buying, when an unholy sound emerged from the gentleman at the table next to them. It was the strangest hiccup Kate had ever heard, and she chalked it up to the fact that the man next to them was also in the process of having a good blubber about something. She peered into his exceptionally handsome face, which was pale and worn, and saw that he wasn't actually crying, just sighing drunkenly and sniffling.

Kate was so busy studying this man that she hadn't even known that Jack had stopped talking. This man broke her heart, and she could tell that whatever was troubling him was beyond grief. He was feeling an emotion that there was no words for, and he couldn't express them without his heart disintegrating. Jack was soon waving a hand in her eyes and whistling. "'Ello?"

When she gave no answer, he turned his gaze to the object which held hers. His jaw dropped momentarily and was replaced with a sympathetic smile. Kate watched as Jack stood and quietly strode over to the man and patted him gently on the shoulder. "William. Long time no see."

The man Jack had identified as William peered up emptily up at Jack. He opened his mouth to speak and uttered a small squeak before the words came. "She's gone, Jack," he muttered, "Elizabeth's left me."

Jack sighed and helped the man to his feet. He dragged the man over to the vacant seat at their table and plopped him down, whispering, "Rotten witch, I always knew she was no good..."

Jack winked at Kate and indicated the gentleman. "Kate, this is Will Turner. Will, I present to you Katherine Porter."

Will blinked in response, and Kate smiled politely at him. "It's nice to meet you, Will."

Jack chimed in again. "What's the story with old Lizzie, then?"

Will sunk into a stoic disposition as he rattled off the tale of his ex-fiancée, Elizabeth, and how she'd decided instead to marry someone with more to offer than Will. She told him that this arrangement was for the best, and she had to better her situation to maintain the standard of living she'd become accustomed to over the years. After he saw her riding in the carriage from her wedding, he'd left for good. And here he was.

Jack and Kate sat quietly during his story, and when he was finished, Jack offered him Kate's ale, which she raised an eyebrow to. "Well, Master William, I am truly sorry to hear that. I'd like to first offer my condolences, and secondly, a post on my ship. Katie here is having a _fine_ time in the galley and could use some assistance. What say you?"

Will sighed and smiled at Jack, then Kate. "I'd love to."

**A/N**I'd like to remind you all that I did say this fic would not follow DMC or AWE canon. So I can have Will here. There. **REVIEW!**


	7. A New Friend

**A/N**: Here it is! I apologize for the wait! Life and stuff...you understand, surely. I won't keep you with some boring message about what I've been up to. Have at it!

**And remember to review! It's the holiday season, after all!**

**Chapter 6**

In most circumstances, leaving a pub to go to one's ship is a simple task. Unfortunately for Jack and Kate, this was not the case; Will was just tipsy enough to need assistance in all movement. Kate tutted indignantly as Will's head lolled around his shoulders, his knees subsequently giving out beneath him. Jack, who had Will's arm around his shoulders, groaned at the sudden change in weight and signaled to Kate to help him. In his own drunken attempt to help, Will swung his arm around what he thought was Kate's shoulder and instead knocked off her new hat. She bent down to retrieve it, causing her companions to stumble and fall.

Jack swore angrily, rubbing a his back painfully. Will looked down and cleared his throat, standing up with support of a nearby barrel. "Jack, if it's too much trouble, you can leave me in that alley. I don't want to be a problem," Will said.

Jack got back on his feet. "Well, if you think it's best, mate--"

"No!" Kate interjected. "We can't abandon him in this state, Jack, and shame on you for thinking so! He's your friend, for heaven's sake."

Jack pursed his lips sheepishly. "Was his suggestion..." he muttered.

When at last the trio reached The Pearl, Jack dropped Will from his shoulders and waved them off, swaggering off to his cabin. Kate, who needed to clean up the galley anyhow, led Will below deck, extremely careful to mind his condition. Kate dropped the fabrics she'd been carrying and lit the lamps along the posts in the galley, filling the dark room with bright yellow light and forcing the few rats back into hiding. Will slumped down on a crate and groaned. He held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples gently.

"I do hope I've not given you a bad impression of myself, Miss Kate. I don't make a usual point of drinking myself into unconsciousness. In truth, I am a generally respectable person most of the ti--"

But Will wasn't able to finish his sentence. He gagged and reached for a bucket, retching deep into it. Kate immediately closed her eyes and turned away, raising a hand to her mouth in silent disgust. When he was finished, she knelt beside him and took the bucket from his hands. She placed it beside him should he need it again and smiled up at him genuinely.

"I have no doubt that you are, indeed, a respectable man, Mr. Turner. It grieves me to see that you've physically and mentally exhausted yourself with the drink, and all because some woman wasn't fortunate enough to see just how respectable you are. It's true, I don't know you, Mr. Turner, but I can read people. This isn't you, and if I may, I'd like to become friends with the real Will. Here, allow me."

Curious, Will stood and followed Kate over to the wall. There were two barrels of water standing side by side, reflecting a very nauseous Will and grinning Kate. She placed one hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"As you and I don't know each other personally yet, I know you won't hold this against me."

Before the statement's meaning could entirely sink in, Will's head was completely submerged in water, being held down by Kate. After a second or two passed, Kate was lifting his head back up, flinging water in the process. Will gasped for air frantically before Kate once again plunged his head into the barrel. This demonstration was repeated no less than three times, each time adding a few more seconds for good measure.

When she was finished, Kate promptly sat Will down on his crate and fetched him a cloth. He looked up at her with bewilderment and dried his face. She simply smiled in return.

"There...sober?"

He said nothing until his breathing was regular. "Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome," she chirped. "I'm afraid to say that I've had to perform that technique on our captain a few times already in the short time I've been aboard. We are sharing living quarters at the moment, and as he's usually intoxicated--"

Will snorted and shook his head. "Sounds about right. For his own good?"

"No...for mine." Kate's smile disappeared. "You see, I've had some problems with men taking advantage of me before and...well, let's just say that I did something unforgivable."

Will smiled and held up a hand. "Say no more, Miss Kate. I understand. I wouldn't dream of forcing you relive such a nightmare by recounting the terrible events for my sake."

Kate nodded. She was thankful for his dismissal, to say the least. For some strange reason, she felt like she could trust Will, but even so, talking about her late husband was the last thing she wanted to bring up to a stranger. A stranger that could potentially know her crime and therefore, her true identity.

At that moment, Will cleared his throat, sensing her discomfort. "Well, Miss Kate, tell me what you are doing aboard the Pearl. I hope you'll excuse me for saying so, but you don't seem like the type of woman Jack would bring aboard."

"Why is that?" Kate asked somewhat indignantly.

"Well, for one thing...you're a proper lady. Your features are clean, and you don't smell of dirt and disease like all the others do. Please, enlighten me." Will leaned forward towards her to express his interest.

"Oh," Kate muttered. She climbed on top of a crate beside him and folded her legs. "I was a tavern girl in Tortuga for a year before I met Jack. I fell on hard times and he took me in. Now I work as his galley mistress. What of you, Mr. Turner? Tell me about yourself."

Will smiled. "I'm a blacksmith by trade, pirate by accident, and the general smarts behind all the half-brained, life-threatening escapades Jack might drag me on."

Kate chuckled, and stopped when she saw the dead serious expression on Will's face. "Oh," she muttered again.

Will saw the expression on her face and laughed. "You thought I was joking? I can appreciate that."

The two laughed together for a few moments, and when the amusement was gone, Will launched into his life story. His mother, his father, Port Royale, Barbossa, Elizabeth--every part of his life was covered in full detail, and Kate was totally enthralled the whole time. Kate couldn't help the solemn expression that etched across her face. His misfortune was heartbreaking and Kate wanted nothing more than take him into her arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. In a few short minutes, she'd grown to feel so close to this man, this poor man who just took everything in stride.

In the middle of a sentence, Will took a moment to pause so he could gather a breath. He opened his mouth to start again, only to be interrupted by Kate. "You're so brave. I wish I had your resolve. If there's anything I can do, anything at all to ease your pain, please--"

Will held a finger to his lips and shook his head. "No, Miss Kate. I don't regret anything that's happened to me. You see, if someone dwells on hardship forever, their misery consumes them, leaving no room to remedy the situation. Optimism is the key to happiness. I've learned the hard way that self-pity is no substitute for contentment. Please don't feel sorry for me. I am a better person for it."

Kate closed her eyes and sighed, "You're absolutely right."

Deciding his tale was finished for the night, Will stood and grabbed two bottles of rum from the rack on the wall. He uncorked them and handed one to Kate. "Don't you think it's your turn now?" he said, sitting down in front of her again. "All I know of you is that you were a barmaid and you're sensitive to the feelings of others."

Kate blushed. "I am very embarrassed for my behavior just now, Mr. Turner," she murmured.

Will took a swig of his rum and waved her off. "Not at all. And it's 'Will,' Miss Kate."

"And it's _'Kate,'_" she stressed. smiling sweetly, "and there's not much more to me than you've already figured out. I grew up in a privileged household due to certain circumstances was forced to leave and work for scraps in a pirate hovel. That's pretty much my entire life, only in less detail than I'd like to divulge."

"I see." Will leaned forward. "And what were those 'certain circumstances'?"

Kate shrugged and fiddled her fingers nervously. "Well, er--"

Before she could finish, there was a very loud 'thunk-crash!' behind the entryway. Will stood protectively in front of Kate, until a beaming Jack stumbled in, holding his nose. Jack sneezed and looked up at the confused pair. "What? I came down for a nibble, inhaled some dust--" he glared at Kate, almost like it were her fault.

Kate stood, crossing her arms. "I did nothing. You're drunk."

"Am not. And it's your bleedin' hair. I told you, redheads are deadly. And...like I said, I'm not drunk," Jack retorted, peeling a banana.

Will scowled. "Don't belittle her for something she can't help. I've seen you with countless redheads and the ship hasn't sunk yet."

Jack took a bite of his banana and adjusted his hat. "Ahh, good to see you've sobered enough to regain your chivalrous charm, William. It's comforting to know that in your shiftless chattering Kate found time to half-drown _you_ in a barrel, for once."

Kate hung her head, while Will remained firm. "You were eavesdropping," he said.

Jack scrunched his face, looking at Will ludicrously. "No I wasn't. She got sentimental about something and you forgot to tell her about your _incident._.." Jack made a snipping motion with his fingers. Will rolled his eyes and folded his arms, and Kate only shook her head shamefully. Jack held up his hands and took another bite. "If I did overhear anything... and I didn't...it's a good thing I did because Miss Porter here has failed to assign you duties."

Kate sighed and took his banana peel from him, tossing it in a thick bag. "I'll do that immediately, Captain."

"Marvelous work, love." Jack clasped his hands and provided a cheeky grin. "Try not to wake me when you get in. Good night, Master William."

Will nodded his head once as Jack left the galley, thudding loudly up the stairs. He turned to Kate and shrugged, at a loss for what to say. Kate smiled and picked up the fabric for her dresses and folded them neatly. "I don't really know what you could do. Honestly, I don't care if you do anything, really. I'm just glad to have the company. All I ask is that you help me with any odd job that I might have."

Will bowed gallantly. "As you wish, Galley Mistress."

The two laughed and put away their rum bottles. Kate found an old cloth in a corner and strung it through the beams on the ceiling, improvising a hammock for Will to sleep in. After bidding him a fond goodnight, she extinguished all but one lamp and made her way to the deck. Only a few were still about, Marty and Cotton were playing a card game and a man whose name Kate didn't know was steering the ship. They turned when they heard her approach, nodding politely. Kate repeated their gesture and quietly opened the door to Jack's cabin.

She was surprised to see that Jack wasn't asleep yet, rather he was at his table with dozens of charts and his compass. Kate walked over quietly and he looked up at her from behind a large pair of spectacles. "Yes?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You look very odd. Are your eyes going?"

Jack prodded his compass with a quill and removed his specs. "No. But I feel that if I wear them I might see something I'm missing."

"What are you missing?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, standing and picking up the charts. "Have you given our William his duties?"

"I have," Kate lied, "and he's very eager to begin in the morning."

Jack stuffed his charts in a cupboard, uttering only a 'Mmmm.' After a moment, in which time Jack stripped his coat and boots, Kate decided that was all he was willing to say. She hesitated, and meekly said, "Are you jealous of my talking to Will, Jack?"

Jack next shed his vest, belts, and shirt. "Where's your hat?"

"Beg pardon?" Kate automatically put her hand to her head. He was right, her hat wasn't there. "Oh. It must have fallen off while I was soaking Will's head. I must have forgotten to recover it."

Jack blinked. "Right. Well, come on, then, out of your frock. I did a rather nasty knot in your stays this morning and it might require my nimble fingerwork to undo."

Kate did as he said silently, feeling only about an inch tall. He had every right to make her feel this guilty; he'd only tried to do something nice for her and she'd treated his gesture like garbage. As he loosened the stays on her corset, she reached behind her and took his hand, turning around to face him. Confused, Jack dropped the strings and furrowed his brows. Kate bowed her head shamefully. "I am terribly sorry, Jack. I've been ungrateful to you, and I feel wretched for it. Forgive me?"

Jack simply tugged off her corset. "Don't know what you're talking about, Katie."

Kate sighed. "Right."

She grabbed the shirt that she'd been sleeping in and shrugged it on. Jack extinguished the few lamps that were lit and climbed into bed. "Pleasant dreams, darling mine."

Kate stood still until she heard Jack snoring softly. She found her leather bag and pulled out a brush, running it through her hair and staring out the window. The view was fantastic, only it didn't register to Kate. She was preoccupied at the moment, and cared not about the glittering sea and the shining moon.

Once finished, she tossed her brush back into her bag and slid in beside Jack. When morning came, Kate hoped Jack would forget everything that happened today. For the strangest reason, she couldn't bear the thought of him being upset with her over a hat.

------

As the crew slept or played their meaningless card games, another ship lingered behind many leagues away. Though the proper instruments, the _Black Pearl _was a tiny speck on the horizon, making it unlikely that they would be discovered. A crew member aboard this ship was conferring with another, and seemed to receive some rather unpleasant news. He darted off for the captain's quarters at once.

Within was a slender woman with black hair, dark eyes and lips: the captain. She was surly looking from the moment the man barged in, and that he was even there obviously gave her reason to be unhappy. "Well?" she spat.

The man recoiled and spoke. "They docked...and picked up a stranger."

"A woman?"

"A man."

"Damn." She sighed and cracked her knuckles. "So this isn't just random play for our old friend. Next I need to know why she's there...and if she's an essential asset to the crew. If not, dispose of her."

The crew member saluted and went on his way. Closing the door, he sighed and took over the helm. He felt sorry for this girl, whoever she was. Shaking his head, he silently prayed that God would have mercy on her poor soul.

-------

**A/N**--A few things, first a quick thank you. Thank you to all of you for being so patient while I worked this chapter out. Your devotion makes me happy. Many many thanks and cookies for you all!

Second, I wanted to briefly say that I do plan on updating more frequently, only I've hit a mild sandtrap, as it were, in the story and I need to sort it out. Also, I'd like to warn you that I did vague outline of this story and right now we're looking at a minimum of 20 chapters. So I'm in for a long haul. Thought you should know.

Third, I've gotten some comments about the plotline of Elizabeth leaving Will. I understand that this seems a bit unlikely to some of you, and I'm overjoyed that you have an opinion on the matter. Simply put, ever since I saw Curse of the Black Pearl, I felt that she was indeed capable of such treachery, especially character development shows that Elizabeth will do whatever it takes to make Elizabeth happy in the long run. Maybe it's just me. Either way, I didn't want to kill her off in case I ended up doing a plotline that I had planned.

And fourth, updates on my other stories are coming soon. I'd really like to start a new story, I just haven't decided what yet. But, no, I haven't forgotten about them. Life happened.

Lastly, Happy Holidays! Whatever it may be that you celebrate, I hope it's exciting! Cheers!


	8. And Then

**A/N:** So, this morning I woke up and started writing and COULDN'T STOP. This is what happened. It's a Christmas Miracle:D

**So yeah, REVIEW, PEOPLES!!**

**EDIT! (January 3, 2008):** I've fixed a few problems in the story. Added a few details. :)

**Chapter 7**

Weeks passed. Luckily for Kate, Jack was his old self the morning after Will came aboard, and any sign of conflict ceased. Within what seemed like minutes, Jack and Kate went back to the status quo, with the blossom of a new bond between them: friendship. Jack was soon proud to acknowledge this dreadfully cheery woman as a comrade, an equal, and a confidant. For the first time in years, Jack was feeling comfortable enough to talk about anything with another human being. Instead of immediately falling asleep when they went to bed, Jack and Kate would lie awake and talk and laugh for hours. They soon discovered that, before they'd met one another, they'd never experienced the joy they had for life that they did now.

Work went on as usual, the crew managed to pillage a hefty treasure from a small island community in the Caribbean south. For now, the _Pearl_ and her crew were content to sail around carelessly, enjoying the triumphs they'd gleaned. Jack announced that this sort of victory merited a celebration, and they would soon dock to gather supplies for their party. Once they found a secure enough port, the crew bartered a small fraction of their plunder for the most delectable treats and barrels of alcohol, along with a few saucy women. They made a brave attempt to store the goods in the galley until they set sail, until Kate brandished a heavy spoon at them and demanded they wait a few days until she could prepare everything. The crew reluctantly agreed.

A few mornings later, the subtle light of dawn began to grace the sky, painting the stormy blue clouds a radiant orange and a glowing pink. The crew of the _Black Pearl _were roused by the night watchmen and began their duties. The captain of the ship was already awake, and had been for some time. He'd neglected to put on any more clothes than his trousers, and further neglected notice so. Jack Sparrow had spent the wee hours of this beautiful morning contemplating: pirating, treasure, wealth, life. Loss. Affection. Pain. Bliss. Hurt. Desire. Jealousy. Love.

The last one made his stomach tingle. A strange notion indeed, a pirate who knows how to love. Such an emotion is reserved for the sea and the sea alone, this is the universal understanding amongst pirates everywhere. For ages, if any sailor had a need, the sea was able to fufill it. There was never any need to question it before. Buy why, Jack wondered, couldn't the pirate's heart harbor a love of the sea and someone dear?

_Because_, he immediately countered, _it's too risky. _He knew the answer before he even asked the question. The life of a pirate is full of unexpected twists and turns, and any given day could be the last for any of them. A number of things could claim them without warning; illness, inclement weather, opposing pirates...the noose. _So that's the point of the sleazy women in Tortuga_, Jack realized. They scratch that itch that comes along whenever a sailor gets lonely, and thankfully, they only require a temporary relationship. After she's paid her due, a pirate can focus on more important things completely risk-free. The merciful thing to do in any other situation was refuse intimate, long-term companionship. When piracy is involved, love just isn't fair.

Well, what about Kate?

_What __**about **__her?_, he ventured, turning to stare at her instinctively as she slept.

Her fiancé was torn from her right before they were to wed. She loved him. Utterly, utterly loved him, and still, through her grief, managed to heal the wounds on her heart and emerge from the ashes completely reborn and reinvented. Instead of letting the poison of contempt and lament take over her life, instead of mourning his death and the loss of her youth, she chose to honor their love by living life...for him. She knew that to love at all was a risk, and still, she took it. She may have suffered at the end of the whole ordeal, but she was not sorry. As Kate would tell anyone, 'It was better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.'

Something in Jack's gut told him that he was stomping into dangerous territory, and he tore his thoughts from Kate and any lost love she might have had. Suddenly becoming interested in the contents of the chest of drawers under his table, Jack silently sifted through several odds and ends until he came to the bottom drawer. Contained inside were beads, string, bits of metal with holes worn in them, and old coins. Jack picked up a few of the beads and coins and looked them over, smiling at all the old memories they brought back...or didn't, for that matter. He was too drunk at the time he obtained them to recall where most of them came from, save a lovely red bead. He recognized it instantly; a shining blood color. It was worn from age, but it was beautiful all the same.

"A beautiful red bead for a beautiful redhead," he whispered to himself, glancing momentarily at Kate.

Within seconds, Jack was working. He was hovering over Kate, a few strands of her hair in one hand, beads and string in another. Thankfully, she never awoke, and a few minutes later, his masterpiece was complete. Jack took a moment to admire his handiwork before replacing the drawer in the chest. He looked up from the chest to the window. The sun was completely up now, but only just. He shrugged and slid back into bed. He'd rest for an hour or so until Kate woke up.

---------

Kate slept until mid-morning when the shimmering rays of the sun poured in and covered the room with light. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. To her surprise, she could sense Jack beside her. Funny, since he was usually out on deck by now or sitting at his table with those odd spectacles, muttering to himself as he mapped out a new course. She groaned as she sat up and stretched, and as she did so she had the most unusual sensation. Her head was weighed down, not to the point of immobility...just enough to feel weird. Kate lifted her hands to her head and ran her hands along her hair, discovering the beads that Jack tied in and the tiny braids he'd woven around them.

Amazed, Kate turned to Jack, who was already awake. "You like it?" he asked, smiling widely.

Her hands remained on her hair and her beads. "I...think so. I haven't seen it yet, have I?"

Kate laughed and pulled her leather bag into her lap from under the bed. She extracted her looking glass and peered into it, marveling at way the beads coins hung from her hair. "I love it, Jack. Thank you."

He sat up behind her so they could both be seen in the looking glass, pointing out to her that there were no less than three clusters of beads in her hair. He gingerly pinched a polished green bead by her right ear. "This one," he said, "I got in Japan. It belonged to the emperor's daughter, with whom I am..." he grinned and stroked his beard absentmindedly, "...closely acquainted."

Kate snickered and Jack continued, moving on to a set of beads on top of her head. "This coin is...Incan, I believe. I nicked it and a fat lot of others from a friend of mine who worked in the trading company. And this bead," he pointed out the red one, "was my mothers. I don't know where she got it, but...I think it suits you more."

Kate smiled, truly moved by what he'd done. "Thank you, Jack. What a moving gesture...I shall never take them out, even when I'm done sailing."

Jack looked bewildered. "'Done sailing?' But you're a_ pirate _now, love."

"Yes," Kate started, climbing out of bed and throwing off Jack's shirt, "but I don't always mean to be." She grabbed her corset and handed it to Jack.

He stood, his eyes bulging with confusion. "I don't follow." He wrapped the corset around her and began to pull the stays.

Kate cried out at the sudden lack of air, inhaling shortly before answering. "I mean that I don't always want to be a pirate! Someday I'd like to settle down somewhere and get married!"

Jack finished and tied her off. She turned around and stared at this poor, baffled man who was shifting his eyes around helplessly. "Were you expecting me to volunteer?" he asked, flashing his most charming grin, trying to keep from laughing.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No." She grabbed her dress and threw it on, doing up the buckles and buttons. "I was only saying that I'm not getting any younger and considering my age group, I'm already an old maid."

"You're a _child!_"

"No, Jack." Kate did up her hair to show off her new beads and slipped on her shoes. "I'm not."

Jack stared at Kate for half a minute, his eyebrow raised. "Whatever you say, darling."

"Here," Kate brought him his clothes, "It's getting colder outside and I really wouldn't suggest going out in naught but trousers. I've got to go to the galley now. We must have that celebration tonight or all the food will spoil. If you like, you can even tell the crew."

Kate smiled and left Jack alone. His eyes shifted between his clothes and the door, ignoring the constriction in his throat. "She's not a child..." he mumbled to himself.

-------

Far away from the_ Pearl_, the first mate of a strange ship materialized from thin air in front of his captain. Her sour features softened, hoping he had good news.

"I know who Jack Sparrow's female companion is, Captain."

She smiled wickedly and stood, flinging her long black hair from her face. "Good. And?"

The man continued nervously, in spite of himself. "She goes by the name Kate Porter, but I've done some snooping and found she's really a murderess called Katherine Carrington. There's a pretty penny on her head, from what I hear."

The woman squealed with glee. "Excellent. When Jack Sparrow finds out the degree of her bounty, he'll find the nearest port and turn her in for capture. How soon can we share the good news?"

The pair's eyes burned with devilish fire as the entire ship disappeared into nothingness, vaporizing into the sea.

-------

That night, as the crew of the Black Pearl danced and sang and drank merrily, Kate was in the galley slaving away over the refreshments. She'd dismissed Will an hour before dark, insisting that enjoy himself and that he deserved a break. Since then, she'd only been on deck once to replenish everyone's drinks and, unexpectedly, break up a fight between two women over Jack. Kate reminded them that both had come aboard with other men, and if they really wished to dance with Jack, they'd have to earn his approval before anything else. The two sheepishly hung their heads and shuffled over to Jack, who was slumped over the wheel of the ship, bored out of his mind. Kate caught his eye and winked at him before heading back to the galley to finish the snacks.

A while later, Kate was finally finished. Every now and then, a group of people would come down to get something to nibble on, compliment the chef, and head back to the party. Kate plopped down on a crate to regain her energy when a very giddy Jack sauntered in. She stood and dusted off her dress, clasping her hands together. "Yes?"

Jack tipped his hat politely. "Miss Porter, as I understand it, you have yet to engage in the frivolity that my men broke their backs to throw together. Now, why is that?"

Kate laughed and picked up her sewing. "Well, _Captain,_ not only have I not been properly invited to the party, but I've been the one toiling away, not your crew."

"In that case, Miss Porter," he took the sewing from her hands and pulled her up, "you are going to join me tonight as my guest, you will dance with me, you will drink until you explode, and you will enjoy yourself more tonight than you ever have in your entire life, savvy?"

Kate laughed and nodded. She followed Jack to the deck, which was absolutely swarmed with other people. Half the crowd went quiet when they saw Jack almost arrogantly take Kate's hands, and watched the two dance around to the accordian and other instruments being played by the few who weren't dancing. Soon enough, everyone was haphazardly doing their own little jig, oblivious to their captain and his galley mistress. Jack smirked the entire time he was whirling Kate around, and truthfully she hardly noticed. She was giggling madly at all the fun she was having, making good on Jack's demand to enjoy herself.

A minute or two later, Jack plopped down on a nearby barrel and pulled Kate onto his lap. Someone was passing with bottles of rum and Jack grabbed two for himself and Kate. "You're not exploding yet. Here you are." He uncorked the bottles and passed one to her.

Kate took a long drink from the bottle. "Oh, Jack, I can't remember a time when I had this much fun!"

Jack took a drink from his own bottle. "I knew you'd say that. It's what you get for going to festivities with Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

They drank and danced, then danced and drank. By the time the party was dying down and the majority had gone to bed, Jack and Kate were in a world of their own Will who was on his way to bed himself, noticed the state that Kate was in and offered to clean up the galley before he went to bed and received a wave-off. Resigned, he went off to the galley to finish his chores.

Yawning, Kate declared that she was going to bed, and deposited her rum bottle on the pile in the corner. She bid the last of the crew goodnight and retreated to Jack's cabin. Minutes later, Jack had followed her in and threw his hat off. "Good job, girl. You made your captain proud."

Kate was putting on her pajamas when he entered. "Thank you. I'm rather proud of myself." She smiled and climbed into bed, letting her hair down from it's ribbon.

Jack soon followed. "You know something? I don't think that _I've_ ever had that much fun. Ever. Thank you, darling."

Kate chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. There was no need of words at the moment, everything that needed to be said was said. Jack and Kate were perfectly content to sit in silence and think about the night's events fondly, in the company of their best friend.

What seemed like an eternity passed in a second and the atmosphere changed. The air suddenly became very heavy, and at the same time became sparse. All the world faded away, leaving the two alone in their own world with their equal thoughts. Kate lifted her head to see if Jack was effected by the sudden atmospheric change, and he was. He was staring at her absentmindedly, twirling a piece of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. His eyes glowed like a gentle onyx fire and his lips curled into a playful grin. As if drawn together by a magnet, they leaned towards each other until their lips met. A kiss as soft as a gentle breeze, and then, after they registered what was happening, as deep as the sea itself. Jack's arms wound themselves around Kate's waist and shoulderblades, and the two could feel just how fast the other's heart was beating.

When lack of air grasped them, they pulled away slowly, taking back the precious air that seemed to be such a scarcity. The remnants of their passion gone, Kate cleared her throat and allowed Jack to remove his probing hands from her person. Awkwardness quickly set in.

"Well, um..." Jack started, a confused smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, um...goodnight, then?" Kate muttered, unable to bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Jack nodded fervently. "'Night."

Desperate for relief from this difficult situation, Jack and Kate snuggled into their pillows, waiting for sleep to take over them.

----------------

**A/N:** Okay, really, I WILL update on the other stories soon! Once again, Happy Holidays!


	9. Captain Jacks Dream

**Author's Note:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm practically jumping for joy. Ahead in this chapter, things are finally starting to pick up! From here, I think (I HOPE) it will be a downhill slope, things will start to fall into place and the actual PLOT of the story will show. I really hope you enjoy it, because it gave me a great deal of grief just to write. And childish giggles. Ohhh, the childish giggles...

I dedicate this chapter to Sphynx, a good friend of mine who got my mind going and pulled me of my writer's block. KNIFEWRENCH!

**Chapter 8**

The night drew on, bringing peaceful sleep for some, turbulent sleep for others...namely the captain. Jack was tossing and turning violently as he battled a fretful sleep. This was extremely out of the ordinary, especially since Captain Jack Sparrow had a reputation for sleeping like the dead. His brow, along with his pillow, was moist from the cold sweat he'd broken out into. His eyelids pinched together as if he were trying to stamp out the ever abnormal visions he'd been seeing.

------

_There was no floor, nor a ceiling, nor walls. A pit where one levitates on the spot where they stand, engulfed entirely in the heaviest of black silk and the ability to explode in every nonexistant direction. This is a world where anything is possible, where fantasy becomes reality. _

_Jack was surrounded in a murky, muddy blackness. Even though he stood still, he felt as if he were swimming or floating across the smoothest sea he'd ever encountered. There was no wind, wherever he was, but still felt the comfort of a gentle breeze sweeping his face. He inhaled contentedly, the sweet-smelling air flowing into his lungs._

_This dream form of Jack opened his eyes and noticed his surrounding were changing. Beneath him was a dark wooden floor, and to the side was the table in his cabin. Before his eyes, a great deal of the Captain's Cabin began to materialize in a shimmering downpour. Shadows fell over the doorway and over the floor in front of it, the boards dropping off into the abyss he'd just escaped from._

_Suddenly the lamps lit themselves and filled the room with a gently glow. Somewhere in the depths of the void thunder sounded, and a subsequent burst of lightning filled the 'room' with white hot light. The contented and safe feeling Jack started out with had dissipated. He hoped this wasn't going to turn out to be a nightmare._

_Jack hesitantly took a seat in his Captain's chair. Once he was sure that it wasn't going to disappear he reclined backwards and propped his feet on his table. He closed his eyes in attempt to regain his tranquility when he heard footsteps. Jack, being the clever man that he was, deduced that he was not alone and stood. A voice to match the footsteps sounded, and he was completely unprepared to see it's speaker._

"_Sit down, Jack," the voice said faintly, and he obeyed. Moving into the light, Kate sauntered over to Jack and stopped in front of him, a little too close for comfort. Her long strawberry blonde hair fell gracefully behind her back, drawing attention to the rather revealing ensemble she wore. She was clad in a sleeveless satin chemise, as black as night, that was gathered at her abdomen by an equally dark corset. A black lace dressing gown slipped off her shoulders and hung loosely from her arms. Jack gulped nervously as his mind devoured the figure before him, begging it not to get out of hand._

_Kate seemed to notice his anxiety. "Don't tell me you're displeased, Captain. Why, you act as if you've never seen me in naught but my undergarments." She smiled, and a glint in her shining emerald eyes appeared as her hair fell over her otherwise bare shoulders. _

"_Kate," Jack started in a raspy voice, "it appears your clothes have fallen off. Faulty stitching?"_

_He grinned nervously and she lowered herself into his lap as a response. His mouth opened in protest, but his fingers reached out to trace the slope of her neck. Kate's seemingly calm and detached demeanor fell away and she flashed a wicked smirk. His touch was all the confirmation she needed. _

_Before he could even think to stop her, Kate crushed her lips to his. Silence reigned, bar the unrelenting rain and the soft moan that escaped Kate's throat. Her lithe fingers reached his head and threw off his hat and entangled themselves in his hair. Jack sat in astonishment and spread his arms far away from her as a feeble effort to resist. Kate placed her hands on either side of his neck and reluctantly pulled away._

"_Jack...why are you so determined to reject my advances? I know you want this as badly as I," she spoke barely louder than a whisper. She tipped his chin up to look her in the eye, allowing no more than an inch of space between their faces._

_Jack gulped for air. He seemed to have a shortage of the stuff going to his brain. "I'm not. I don't. If you please, get OFF my lap...you make it exceedingly difficult for a man to keep his wits about him." He shifted around awkwardly with a groan._

_Kate exhaled, moving ever closer back to his lips. "You can't escape me."_

_"You obviously don't know that I'm the master of running away, darling."_

_He chuckled jokingly. She could see right through him. He didn't want to run away this time._

_Jack ignored the rapid beating of his heart and closed the space between them, capturing Kate's mouth as fervently as she had his. Her lips were soft and moist, something Jack failed to notice before. He wondered what else he hadn't noticed. Jack enclosed her in his arms and held her close, allowing his hands to roam freely. He'd put an end to that mystery._

_He noticed that her skin was cool and smooth to the touch._

_He noticed that whenever her nose grazed his cheek accidentally, it sent a fiery warmth _

_all through his body._

_He noticed that she bid his mouth open with a flick of her tongue, and the sensation rendered his rational thinking powerless._

_He noticed that even though he could feel no space between their bodies, they still weren't close enough._

_He noticed that the stays on her corset were damn hard to undo._

_In his frustration, Jack tore her lace dressing gown from her arms. His greedy hands traced the rising curves of her body until he came to her legs. With one agile movement, he was able to pick her up without breaking the kiss. He stretched them out on the table, the bed, the floor--he wasn't quite sure where they were. Kate felt a surge of success as a growl rumbled from Jack, who had finally managed to peel off her corset..._

------

An electric shock sounded through Jack's body, pulling him from his sleep. He was cold, even though within seconds he observed that he'd stolen all the blankets. Shakily, Jack tossed them onto Kate's shivering form and hobbled out of bed. He sat down at his table and hastily uncorked the bottle of rum that was sitting there. The golden liquid warmed his body and chased away the chill, but it could do nothing for the question that resonated in Jack's mind. 

"What the devil was that about?" he asked quietly, nursing his rum absentmindedly.

The kiss they shared earlier. That had to be the reason. Surely that was why the notion of shagging Kate senseless crept into his subconscious. That made perfect sense. He was a man, after all, and no less could be expected of him. Jack took another sip of rum, finding himself unconvinced by his own reasoning. There was only one other time that he'd had dreams likes that, and that was when he was with--

Jack shook his head furiously. He wouldn't allow himself to go down that trail of thought right now. It would only confuse him more. If he felt it merited any further contemplation in the morning, he'd deal with it then.

------

The light of dawn was obscured that morning by the heavy clouds and pouring rain, leaving the crew of the _Black Pearl _to fend for themselves to figure out the appropriate time to wake. Gibbs woke and fell out of his hammock with a nice 'thump' only to see that he and the rest of the crew were about an hour behind. He swore to "Gracious St. Sebastian" and hastily roused the crew. He could only hope that Jack was still asleep as well.

Indeed, he was, but the same could not be said for his bedmate. A mirror image of the captain the night before, Kate was sitting at the table feeling rather uncomfortable. Despite the cool temperature of the room caused by the rain, Kate's blood ran hot with frantic anticipation to speak to Jack about last night's...incident. She shrugged off his shirt in frustration and anxiety, leaving her only in her nightshift. Kate didn't have any clue about how she was going to face Jack today. What if he blamed the whole thing on her? What if it somehow killed their friendship? What if he never wanted to see her again?

Kate scoffed at herself. She was getting nervous, and she was no use to anybody when she was in this state. Realistically, Jack had no reason to be angry with her. _They_ made a mutual decision to kiss _each other_, and if he tried to pin on her she could always throw that in his face. This calmed her nerves and she was soon confident that the issue would resolve itself.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. Kate knew that knock; it was Gibbs alerting Jack that it was time to rise. Kate knew that he wouldn't hear it this morning with the trouble he had sleeping the night before. She sighed and tiptoed over to Jack's sleeping form. A smile spread across her lips as she watched his chest rise and fall evenly, a smile on his own lips. She wondered what he was dreaming about...it must be awfully pleasant. Kate gently rested her head on his pillow next to his. Jack sighed contentedly and unconsciously lolled his head closer to Kate's.

The anxiety she fought to hard to get rid of had returned and her heart fluttered. In her desperation to focus on something else, Kate took in a deep breath and sang at the top of her lungs, "_GOOD MORNING!"_

Jack's eyes shot open as his body jolted. He gave a startled scream at the abrupt joyful noise and shifted his eyes around slowly to make sure he hadn't just randomly descended into the pits of hell. He exhaled exasperatedly, certain that all was well, when he heard the voice singing again.

"I hope you slept well, Captain!"

Jack was suddenly aware that Kate's glassy green eyes were fixed on him mere inches away. He let out a frightened cry and scooted away. For as small as her body was, Jack would never have guessed that such a robust sound could come from her, not to mention the almost delightful high pitch.

'_No, not from that small, shapely body,_' Jack thought. He twitched. The horror of his dream once again fresh in his mind, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "M-morning, love."

Kate jumped up and grabbed his hands to drag him out of bed. "I wish I could tell you it's a beautiful day," she said, deciding not to sing that bit, "but it's raining today. I hope we're not sailing into a hurricane."

Jack stretched fully now that he had been pulled from the comforts of his cot. "Could be. I doubt it, though--"

He stopped and fixed his eyes on Kate, more accurately her thin cotton nightshift. "Why, dear Katie, are you not dressed?" His nose twitched nervously.

"I was waiting for you to help me with my corset," she raised an eyebrow, like it was the most obvious thing in the world."

"Oh. Right..._help_ you with your _corset_."

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mere." Jack grabbed her corset and threw it around her, tying it as quickly as he could. Kate sung her thanks to him, prompting Jack to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was NOT awake enough to deal with this right now. He tossed on his own clothes and tried to leave the cabin before he was sung at again. Of course, he wasn't so lucky.

"Have a good day today, Jack!" she sung, wrapping him in a nice hug, "Outside it may be raining, but in our hearts there's only sun and happiness!" She was glad that he couldn't see her grimace. Kate decided she really needed to work on her nervous habits.

Jack's heart began to race. He panicked and pushed her away, thoroughly terrified. "No! No, no, no! You, go and sit in that corner over there! Sit there and _don't_ move until I come back for you. _Calm down, girl!_"

More than a little spooked by his own behavior, he frantically turned on his heel and made for the door.

"Jack! How can I attend to duties if I'm in here all day?" Kate called, but he'd gone. She sighed and decided that she'd best have a seat. Captain's orders, after all.

------

Sometime around noon (at least, Kate thought it was, the sun was still hidden by rain clouds), Mr. Gibbs poked his head into the captain's cabin to tell Kate that she allowed to report to the galley. She dashed below deck and tied her apron around her waist, apologizing to Will for her tardiness. She was surprised to see that there was another pair of ears for her apology to fall upon.

Sitting by Will on a crate was one of the women she'd separated in a fight on deck the night before. Her hair was dark brown and she had a pointy nose, reminding Kate of the point of a cutlass. She was very dirty, but underneath the soil and sad brown eyes, she was a very pretty girl.

"Kate," Will stood to acknowledge her entrance, "I'd like you to meet Meredith. She's been helping me in your absence today."

Kate stepped forward and extended a hand, hopeful that Meredith wouldn't remember her. "Hello, Meredith. Thank you for your help."

Meredith shyly shook Kate's hand. "You're welcome," she squeaked timidly. She either had no memory of Kate or was over the squabble.

After the introductions were made, Kate put everyone to work. Will lifted crates and attended to his usual grunt work, while Meredith performed simple tasks that Kate did not have time for. Kate noticed that Meredith went to great lengths to stay out of her way and would apologize profusely if she brushed past her. Kate assured her over and over again that she was fine, but it didn't stop Meredith from apologize again the next time it happened.

The hours passed quickly, and by evening the three had the galley virtually spotless and organized. The rest of the crew came down in shifts to receive their provisions of food soon after, and sure enough, they'd somehow managed to bring the place to complete chaos once again. Kate was lighting the lamps when a large clap of thunder erupted, and Meredith exclaimed in alarm. It was nothing now, after a day of working with her, Kate wasn't surprised by anything she did. She didn't even notice when another alarmed cry squeaked from Meredith, this time because the captain had suddenly appeared behind her.

"'Scuse me," he met eyes with Kate's and quickly darted them away, "just came down for a nibble."

Without so much as a polite smile in Kate's direction, Jack reached around her for an apple and hurried back to the helm. Kate scoffed. This had gone too far, and she was about to do something about it. She mumbled her excuses to Will and Meredith before chasing after Jack.

Kate found him standing by the wheel, drenched in rain, and focused intently on his compass. His eyes flickered in her direction and, seemingly unsettled by the reading from the device, quickly put the compass away. Jack stepped behind the wheel and nonchalantly steered the ship, pretending he didn't notice her approaching.

"Jack," she started, standing close enough that only he could hear her, "talk to me. Please."

He kept his gaze fixed on the wheel. "The weather is quite nice, isn't it?"

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean. We've both been foolish, and it needs to stop. I can't bear the thought of you, someone whom I regarded as my best friend only yesterday, never speaking to me again all over some silly kiss."

Jack turned to her, his lips pursed tightly. "Silly, you say?"

Kate nodded. "I think we both know that it was just a release of the tension that was forming between us. It's gone now, and if we'll only let it, everything will go back to normal. Agreed?"

Jack was silent for several moments, and Kate could swear she could see the cogs turning in his head. His dazzling onyx eyes met with hers and he gave her the first genuine smile she'd received all day long. "Agreed."

Kate squealed happily and flung her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so glad that we can put that horridness behind us!"

A flash of lightening illuminated the dark clouds, along with what looked like a ship on the horizon. Jack gently shrugged Kate off and reached for his spyglass. He held it to his eye and studied the ship, frowning angrily.

"Damn it all," he muttered, shoving the spyglass back in it's place. Gibbs was waddling over by now and Jack was barking orders to prepare the guns and drop full canvas. Kate couldn't bring herself to move until Jack grabbed her wrist and tugged. "_Katherine!_"he was just a hair short of yelling at her.

"What's wrong, Jack? Is that an enemy ship?" Kate asked as Jack dragged her into his cabin.

Jack was about to say something when the fellow in the crows nest bellowed, "They've raised the white flag!" Everyone on deck gave a breath of relief, except Jack, who was more frenzied than ever. Momentarily forgetting about Kate, he ordered his men to hold steady, white flag or no white flag.

The ship was fast approaching, almost at a supernatural pace. Within minutes, the ships were practically side by side, and the crews of both ships were looking the other dead in the eye. Jack stealthily wove between the crew and stood at the back. This was sure to be troublesome.

The captain of the other ship, a woman with pale skin and long black hair and dark eyes, came forward. The question of the supernatural ability of the ship and it's crew was soon answered when she seemed to vanish on the spot and reappear on the deck of the _Pearl_. Her dark lips curled into a wicked smile as she surveyed the crew. The backed away when she spoke. "Captain Jack Sparrow! Do come out and greet your guest, don't be impolite!"

The Pearl's crew parted fearfully until Jack was left standing in the center. His back was turned to the woman and his eyes were closed, as if he it were possible to think hard enough and make her disappear. Lighting flared, making the woman's fiendish smile all the more foreboding. "Long time no see, Jack."

Jack slowly reached for his cutlass, slowly turning around to face her. "'Lo, Tahlazhria. Might I say you look as morbidly bloodthirsty as ever. "

Kate had been watching, and when she noticed Jack's disposition she cut her way through to the front of the crowd. She borrowed a cutlass from someone, she wasn't sure who, and darted out in front of Jack. "Come one step closer, madam, and I'll have your head."

Tahlazhria seemed taken aback until she gave Kate a good look. "Forgive me. My name is Tahlazhria, I'm an old friend of Jack's. In fact, we go back...oh, eighteen years or so? I've come to ask a favor of him. But you, Miss _Carrington_," Tahlazhria hissed, sure to emphasis on her surname, "I've been most anxious to meet; as I've heard a great deal about you. Tell me, how's your husband?"

Kate paled and her hands began to shake. Jack's brows furrowed and he looked at Kate questioningly. "'Husband?' 'Miss Carrington?'" he asked of Kate. Tahlazhria's venomous remark had received the desired effect.

"Yes, hasn't she told you? Her name is really Kate Carrington, The Wedding Night Murderess. On the eve of her wedding, she shot her husband down barely after he got her across the threshold." Tahlazhria chuckled softly and Kate dropped her sword.

Jack's lips thinned, able to tell by Kate's reaction that this was a truthful statement. "By the by, Jack...how much is your bounty? 10,000 guineas, isn't it?" Tahlazhria asked, her voice dripping with sugary poison.

"10,001. Wanted dead, last I heard," Jack muttered. Kate looked up at him, desperation in her eyes. Jack was very pointedly ignoring her gaze.

Tahlazhria put her hands on her hips. "Indeed a hefty sum. But what would you say if I told you Miss Carrington's bounty is approximately more than a third of that, wanted dead or _alive_? Wouldn't that make a nice treasure, Jack?"

Kate watched the cogs go round in his head again, as if her were seriously considering turning her in. Tahlazhria turned and began to walk away. "In fact, I'll allow you the time needed to make port and hand her over to the noose. We can hold off our business until then. What do you say?" She faced him again, the devious grin plastered to her face.

The deck was hauntingly silent for several minutes. Jack had his eyes fixed on Tahlazhria, and hers on him. Jack opened his mouth to speak and raised his hand, calling forward two of the burliest crew members he had. "Please escort Miss _Carrington_ to the brig. Mr. Gibbs, turn this vessel around. We can reach land in few days if we do so now."

**A/N:** Ain't I a stinker? Now onward to the reader shoutouts. Thank you everybody who reviewed the last few chapters! Seriously, people, if you don't want to leave a review, at least message me and tell me it sucks and what I need to do about it. Please?

Anywho, Happy Valentine's Day! Remember, kids, Hallmark needs your money! Heheh.


	10. Some Internal Conflict

**Author's Notes** It occured to me that the last chapter might seem like a cliffhanger (especially since the reviews tell me so! . ) and that's no way to leave the story before Valentine's Day. So here it is, readers, your Valentine's gift. I suppose, in a way, it could also be considered a cliffhanger, but then I must remind you that ALL new chapters of an in-progress fic are cliffhangers. But anyways, enjoy!

**This really has to be the last chapter until after Cupid's Day. **I'm trying to concentrate on my upcoming Batman fic, and since it focuses mainly on the Joker and Harley Quinn, I've got a LOT of research to do about psychology. **I wish I could write the next chapter and research at the same time, but I can't.** Sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed the last chapter. Even though it's only been a few days, your reviews made my week. Cheers!

**Chapter 9**

_Jack loved sunsets. In his opinion, that was what made this moment so perfect. It wasn't the wet sand beneath their heaving bodies or the salty tide crashing over them. No, it was the sunset, whose pinkish orange rays spilled over the ginger red locks Jack's fingers were intertwined in. The first sparkle of starlight reflected in Kate's eyes, the beauty of his lover and their surroundings setting a fire in Jack's soul. If he were a stronger man, he could be content to drown in the loveliness that was Kate, but he wasn't. He could abstain from her no longer, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss._

-----

CRASH!

Jack Sparrow awoke with a helpless yelp. His eyes searched the room, ensuring that no trace of the dream--nay, nightmare remained. He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in his chair. There was a red imprint on his cheek from where it had rested on the grain of his table and a shattered bottle of rum on the floor. He knelt to pick up the pieces of broken glass. So _that_ was what pulled him from sleep. Smiling gratefully, Jack stepped out on deck to toss the glass overboard.

The rest of the crew wasn't awake yet, and for good reason. It was only an hour or so before sunrise. Although it was still dark, the sky was a royal blue instead of the jet black of night and the stars were beginning to fade. Jack extracted his spyglass and faced the horizon. It was faint and barely noticeable, but he could see a thin stretch of land, indicating that they would reach shore relatively soon. Things were beginning to look up for him. He'd be glad when this whole ordeal was over; the last few days had been hell for him.

"So now we're on the _beach _as we ravage one another," Jack muttered once he was back in his cabin, "That one's definitely new."

Jack knew he shouldn't have said anything, because as soon as he did his mind instantly flocked to the events occurring in the dreams that so ruthlessly invaded his slumber of late. First it was his cabin, then the battlements of a crumbling fort, the jungles of India, and if he recalled correctly, before the beach was a deserted ballroom. Jack shuddered as he recounted the exploring of mouths, the bareness of skin, and the unbridled love that was shared. This development certainly didn't help things.

Four nights ago, after Tahlazhria left, Jack hurried to his cabin before Kate's cries for him could fall on anything but deaf ears. He'd barely closed the door behind him when it flung open, and a very infuriated looking William Turner advanced, an anger in his eyes that Jack had not seen in quite some time. Jack tried to act as if nothing was wrong, even when Will stormed up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not going to let you do this," Will growled, looking every bit of determined.

Jack shrugged him off and sat down to his charts. "I'm afraid I've already made up me mind, son." Jack pulled out his spectacles and compass. "You'd best scurry. Kate can't do your work for you anymore."

Will didn't move. "Miss Porter is my _friend_, Jack. I'm not going to stand idly by and watch you kill her!"

"There is no Miss_ Porter _here, William!" Jack roared, "Only one deceitful little tart called Kate _Carrington_, and we, meaning **you**, are to have nothing else to do with her or we, meaning **you**, will find our--**your**--selves in the same cell with her in the brig, savvy?"

"Your threats mean nothing. I will find a way, Jack, mark my words." Will reached for his sword, ensuring Jack that he would use force if necessary.

Jack clicked his tongue in response. "I know what I'm doing, lad."

"Do you? I've seen the way you look at her, everyone has. You can't deny it, Jack, you l--"

"You trod on dangerous ground, sir," Jack snarled. Will rolled his eyes, deciding a different approach would be better.

"She'd never do to you what you just did to her. Kate's heart is too big to send someone she cares for to their death." 

Jack snorted, becoming ever frustrated with the tightening knot in his stomach. "Really? Would that be Kate Porter, the simple galley mistress or Kate Carrington, the fraudulent, murdering liar?"

"Can you blame her for hiding it from you?" Will threw up his hands with aggravation. "Look what happened when the truth came out!" Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Will wasn't finished making his point. "Surely there's something _you_ haven't told _her_?"

Jack gave a smug grin. "Nope. I'm a saint."

Will rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. Will may not have been the sharpest nail in the box, but he knew a lie when he heard one. "I'm not sure I believe that. Even best friends hide the ugly truths every now and then. But when the ugliness of those truths rear their repulsive heads and the two can still remain devoted to each other unconditionally, that's when you know that the bond is unshakable."

A crick was beginning to form in Jack's neck. He looked up at Will with warning. "That's a touching sentiment, William, but I haven't the time or the patience for it. You may or may not remember that I have just received a visit from Satan _her_self and she has been so kind as to serve me a death sentence!"

"What?" Will inquired, absolutely confused. He didn't remember that part of Tahlazhria's visit.

"Nothing," Jack huffed. "Now please, get out. I have a lot on my mind and you're not helping."

Will sighed, realizing he was defeated. He started for the door and heard Jack give the same sigh. Before he closed the door behind him, Will turned and looked at Jack with sad eyes. "It's always about _you_, isn't it? I hope you understand that whatever 'death sentence' you've been given is far more generous then the one you've given Kate. Perhaps it's for the best. For your sake, Jack, I'm happy that your demise will be quick...that the guilt will not gnaw at your soul for long and the innocent blood on your hands will torment you no more." He was gone.

The first night, in Jack's opinion, was the worst. The feeling of sleeping alone for the first time in ages was alien, and he couldn't shake the urge to just go down to the brig, bust Kate out, and beg her to snuggle with him so he could get some sleep. Jack grumbled, knowing that even if he did let her out it would be a long time coming before she did any favors for him again. He stared at the rafters above his bed for hours before he finally dozed off. To his horror, he jerked awake just a few hours later, courtesy of another naughty dream.

The second night was awfully frigid, and Jack found himself resisting the urge to go below deck and sneak Kate a blanket from his bed. Nonetheless, he stayed holed up in his cabin, telling himself that the brig wasn't THAT cold. Besides, he had his pride to think about. This wasn't the issue when, after falling asleep and being visited this time by Kate in a _crimson_ chemise, Jack bit the inside of his cheek and hurried below deck. He roused Gibbs and thrust a blanket in his arms, giving him hurried orders to stuff it through the bars in Kate's cell. Gibbs, confused and bewildered, obeyed.

In between seeing Kate when he slept and sneaking 'luxuries' to her through Gibbs, Jack spent his time trying to stamp Will's words from his mind. Jack would never admit it to another living being, but Will was right. By day, Jack resigned himself to dwelling on his thoughts of being a hypocrite and a rotten friend. Night offered him no solace, for every time he closed his eyes he had the dreams. Day and night, all he thought of was Kate.

'_Not for much longer, thankfully,_' Jack thought presently. No more dreams. No more remorse. No more Kate.

Something about that notion almost made Jack feel sick to his stomach.

-----

Will waited until the last of the provisions were served before slinking out of the galley, a few apple slices wrapped in a clean cloth stashed away in his waistcoat. He instructed Meredith to stay there, just in case the odd straggler came by and tried to weasel more food out of them. Will was doubtful, especially since everyone was called on deck to receive orders from the captain since they'd be docking any minute. He lit a candle to light his way to the brig, smiling solemnly on the tiny woman curled up in her blankets.

"Kate," he prompted, kneeling down so she wouldn't have to stand, "I brought you some food."

He put his arm through the bars and gently shook her. Kate flinched and peeked out from under her blanket. "How long until we make port?" Will's heart broke. Her voice was feeble and bleak, completely free of it's usual bright cheerfulness. Her eyes were red and puffy, and from the sight of her paleness one could almost swear she was a ghost.

"Any minute now. Jack's got everyone on deck to receive orders. He--" Will stopped, but whether or not it was to keep from scaring her or to contain his own grief he wasn't certain. "He...doesn't want someone or something to sabotage his plans. It seems he needs an elaborate scheme to betray the most important person in his pathetic, meaningless life."

Kate emerged from her blanket cocoon to stretch her arms. "Did you say something about food?"

Will nodded and slipped the apple slices into her hands. Kate picked out the seeds and munched while Will continued. "You know, I've seen him do a lot of shady, underhanded, wholly backstabbing things before but never like this. Somewhere in the back of my head I'd always tell myself, 'Jack's a good man. He has a reason for this madness.' I regret to say I no longer think so." Kate bit into the last apple wedge, giving Will a 'why-are-you-telling-me-this?' look.

Clenching his jaw, Will cupped her face in his hands. "What I'm trying to get to is that I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kate. To Jack your life may be worth a small fortune, but to me your friendship is invaluable. I'll find a way to save you from this. You have my promise."

Kate tried a smile of gratitude. "No, Will. I'd hate to condemn you to hang beside me all because you tried to be heroic. I forbid it, Will, I forbid you to do anything stupid."

Will stood, his touch lingering on her cheek as he did so. "I, unlike Jack, would gladly die for those I hold dear." He gave her hair a reassuring caress before leaving her to join the crew up on deck.

-----

The _Pearl_'s crew was gathered in front of the helm when Will reached them. Most people had already received their orders and Jack was speaking to the two men that carried Kate to the brig in a slightly hushed voice. He saw Will and leaned in towards the two men. "...and make sure he doesn't leave. This is crucial." The men nodded, barked an 'Aye, captain!', and left to stand with the others. Jack looked up at Will again and smiled. "William! Congratulations, son, you get be my lackey on this little trip. That means you'll follow me around and do what I say without complaint or protest. Savvy?"

Will chose to hold his tongue instead of shouting the rather inappropriate things he'd rather say. He pursed his lips, exhaling coarsely through his nose. "Aye."

"Excellent. Right, then, excuse me." Jack gave Gibbs the signal to take over and subtly slipped into his cabin. The docks were close, but they had to sail a little further to reach the 'don't ask, don't tell' port or they might all be bound to hang. Will used this time to formulate his plan, although he wished he hadn't waited until now to do so. He knew that the only reason Jack wanted him as lackey was to keep an eye on him, so he figured his best course of action would be to wait until Jack and the rest of the crew fell asleep. Under the cover of darkness, he'd lift Kate out of her prison cell and they'd run. But how he'd break her out and where they'd run to, he had no idea.

Once they docked, the crew went about their duties and performed whatever tasks Jack had assigned them. Will wanted to play his part, so he waited patiently by the door for Jack to appear. Everyone was waiting for him, and Gibbs finally knocked on the door and went inside.

Jack was slumped over his table, face down, snoring to high heaven. Mr. Gibbs knew that Jack was having trouble sleeping lately, but not this badly. He tiptoed over to his captain and prodded him roughly. "Jack?"

Jack's head shot up. "Oh God, she's got a riding crop!" he cried. Gibbs backed away, leaning over questioningly. Jack jumped and whimpered when he saw his first mate, trying to regain his composure.

Gibbs backed towards the door. "Cap'n?"

Sighing, Jack stood and wedged his hat on his head. "Right. Go get her."

"Aye," Gibbs darted out of there as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. He ordered the two burly men below deck to fetch Kate from the brig. The group that was elected to stay with the ship were lounging on deck, engaged in lively conversation. Everyone else watched intently as Kate was hoisted out on deck, her strawberry blonde hair whipping around her like a fiery shroud. By now, Jack had joined the group, and was leaning against the mast, a sweet smile gracing his face. 

"Take a good look at her, Katie," he ran his hand along the mast slowly as he spoke about the _Pearl_, and a glint of loathing flickered in Kate's eyes, "She deserves it as good as she's been to you."

Kate was obviously holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I hope you rot in hell, Jack Sparrow."

"I could say the same for you, my treasure." His gold teeth glittered portentously as he pinched her cheek, then thumped his palm against it with a little more force than she was comfortable with. "All ashore who's going ashore."

He made momentary eye contact with her before she was carried off. Kate chalked it up to wishful thinking, but she was almost certain that they were sad and despairing. A tear rolled down her cheek as her hands were bound behind her back and a cloth tied around her mouth as a gag. Despite his persistent efforts to get her hanged, Kate longed to rid Jack's eyes of the misery she found there. She hated to accept it, but it was too late now. Her feet were on solid ground, and she was being led by a group of Jack's men to her death. There was no hope for them now.

-----

A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Yep, I'm a literary sadist, I know this to be true. I know this sounds terrible, but my favorite scenes to write in any story are the DRAMA scenes because I'm a royal JERK. As I said before, I've completely drafted the plot and the only thing left to do is write it out and spackle a few holes, so there shouldn't be too long a wait for the next bit.

To those who reviewed:

**orlandoluver2**: Alli, sweetie, I've come to think of you as my cheerleeder through this whole thing. I'd like to personally thank you for sticking with my story this long and reviewing every chance you get. I'm one of those needy writers, and reviews make me happy. You rock, girl!

**CaptainESavvy**: I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. It seemed appropriate. I admit, I did toy with a version in which that particular chapter didn't end that way, but I liked the dramatic twist in the long run. I hope this one was better for you!

**Ai kouu**: Thank you so much for your review! I wish you could know how much it warms my heart to hear that I'm a good writer. I don't know that I did much for the suspense, but...I tried!

**Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick** That has got to be the single most enthusiastic review I've ever received. I agree, cliffhangers should be outlawed, but if that were the case, I'd be out of a hobby. And also, to hear that someone "absolutely loves" my fic just makes me giggle gleefully. I hope you continue to love it!

Ta!


	11. Judgment of Death

**A/N** I **promise**, this is **absolutely the last cliffhanger**...for now. Chapter 10 was running long, so I cut a good part off and that part is now the almost complete chapter 11. That's why there's cliffhanger-ness.

Now, this chapter and the next are going to be a little crazy, so keep up. This was a hard chapter to write, simply because there's so much happening...also, a big THANK YOU to my two new betas. You guys rock.

Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 10**

Lieutenant Franklin sighed. He loved his job, he really did, but slow days like this just killed him. It was just a few minutes after noon and he'd only had one convict arrested and condemned to death. At this rate, he'd never be promoted, and that was a thought he didn't want to focus on. Usually by this time, there would already have been about three executions and several arrests, a handful of torture sessions, and a shaving. Slow day, indeed. He gave another frustrated sigh and rose to pour himself some brandy. He frowned, the wife certainly wouldn't like him to be drinking this early in the day. Oh well. What the wife didn't know wouldn't kill her, and he brought the drink to his lips.

Much to his delight, two of his men escorted three people into his office about ten minutes later. He didn't recognize the muscular gentlemen who entered, but it took him very little time to place the woman. Any self-respecting law enforcement officer worth his salt had seen the posters and notices, warning them to beware of her and her murdering ways. As his soldiers removed her gag, Lieutenant Franklin stood and bowed to her, a regal smile on his face.

"Well, well. It is an honor to meet you at last, Miss Carrington. One could say it's fortunate that you let down your guard. I am Lieutenant Martin Franklin, miss, and most esteemed to make your acquaintance." He stood and examined the men with her. "I assume that you've come to gather her bounty?"

Jack's men only nodded, like they were terribly incapable of stringing together enough sounds to get 'Yes.' The Lieutenant nodded and stepped over to a box with a lock, which he excitedly removed. Once the box was open, he brought it over to his desk and began shilling coins out onto a scale. Kate grimaced. Never in her life had she seen a man so eager to give away money when it concerned her. '_Unless you count Papa_,' she thought.

Lieutenant Franklin poured the coins into a bag and handed it to the men. "There you are. It's all there, if you wish to count." The men simply looked at each other and took the coins. Franklin turned back to Kate. "I'm most curious. Where have you been this last year? As I heard it, you've been seen in the company of pirates in the Tortuga port. Surely you didn't turn to piracy?"

Kate casually shrugged, despite the nervous tightening of her throat. "I did. It seems that one is harder to find on the water than on land."

"Is that so, miss? Well then--Smith, Watson--" Franklin beckoned the two men who escorted Kate and the others inside, "You heard her, she's a _pirate_. She needs to be marked as such and then taken to a cell to await execution."

Kate's eyes widened as she was pulled over to the fireplace at the opposite end of the room and a wrought iron 'P' branding rod was picked up from the flames. Franklin smiled at Jack's men and poured himself another brandy. "In some cases, those who bring the criminals to justice wish to see the execution--" His statement was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream coming from Kate, to which he gave a disapproving snort, "Now, now, Miss Carrington, it doesn't hurt that bad, does it?" Everyone turned to stare at Kate, whose pale inner arm now bore a bright red letter 'P'.

Lieutenant Franklin coughed. "Forgive me, gentlemen, but I'm afraid that I have other things to attend to. If you wish to see her hanged, I have her scheduled for noon tomorrow. Good day, sirs."

Jack's men looked at each other, shrugged, and left the room, making a point of ignoring Kate on their way out. Lieutenant Franklin downed his brandy, commanding Smith and Watson to take Kate away, waving politely to her as she was dragged from the room to a cell. Smith and Watson returned a few minutes later to receive further orders. Lieutenant Franklin had an idea. He gave his men orders to execute Kate later that evening, rather than the next day. He'd receive that promotion yet.

-----

Not far away, the crew of the _Black Pearl _was uncomfortably following their captain down a crowded cobbled street. The only person who didn't seem to be bothered was Jack, who was wearing a broad grin and strolling along, humming softly to himself. Gibbs and Cotton exchanged confused looks. Jack had a plan of sorts, this much they knew, but he'd been mum about the details. They'd been walking in circles for some time now and no one was able to figure out why. Jack seemed to know where they were going, but after leading his crew by the same blacksmith shop six or seven times, hope of finding their destination, whatever that happened to be, was lost.

They were shortly joined by the brawny crew members, who promptly delivered Kate's reward to Jack, informed him of Kate's execution, and fell in line with the others. Jack sifted through the bag, muttering to himself as he counted. He gave a satisfied 'hmph' and pocked the coins before turning to his crew. "Alright, men," Jack clapped his hands. "Gibbs, I require a pair of breeches, a waistcoat, and anything else you can find that an adolescent boy might need. Take your men and get on that. You, Ridiculously Quiet Mousy Girl," he pointed to Meredith, "you'll go with Cotton and Marty to the sick house to await the nightly..." he stuck out his tongue and repressed a gag, "..._disposal_. Woman, about 18 to 24 years, red hair, if they have it. If not, get the closest to it. Stay there until we send for you."

Marty and Cotton nodded in compliance. Meredith blinked at Jack, confused. "How do we find the sick house?" she squeaked.

Jack was silent a moment, as if the answer were the most obvious thing on the planet. "About 50 paces down the road from here. Honestly, girl, weren't you paying attention when we passed it on our walk?"

The crew stared him with understanding. The walk was to familiarize them with the town. Jack grunted impatiently and wiggled his fingers at them in a shooing motion. "Chop, chop, my revolting little underlings! We've only got 'til noon tomorrow! Surely you don't want to miss the hanging of the century?"

The people who'd been given assignments trudged off and Will shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Jack. It's bad enough that you've betrayed Kate's trust." Will bit his lip in anger, thoroughly disgusted by Jack.

Jack chose to ignore Will for the moment. "Right, the last of you need return to the _Pearl _and fetch Miss Carrington's black tri-corn hat. I might wish to sell it, add to our fortune." The last stragglers began to trudge back to the ship. All that remained was Jack, Will, and the muscular men. "William," Jack continued, stroking his beard, "perhaps you might like to step inside this fine blacksmith establishment. A nice bit of nostalgia to ease your troubled mind is just what you need, son."

Will furrowed his brows. "I thought you said I was to follow you around--"

"Forget what I said. You've earned a break, lad, and I suggest you take it. Might be the only opportunity you get on this little outing to spend time alone. Go on, enjoy yourself. Ask the shop keeper if you could forge one of those...those, er..." Jack moved his hands in motion that Will couldn't follow. He stretched them out in a square-like shape. "Those..."

"An anvil?" Will asked, thinking the whole idea of forging an anvil was ludicrous.

Jack snapped his fingers. "That's why you're the blacksmith, mate. Scurry." Jack reprised his shooing motion. Will blinked and shrugged his shoulders. He supposed that Jack was right, that he'd only be able to get away from him through these means, and any distraction from the thought of Kate hanging was welcome. Will nodded and slowly went inside the blacksmith shop.

Jack stood outside the shop and peered inside the dark window for close to 10 minutes. Finally, he broke his silence and spoke in a low voice to the husky crewmen. "Take out the shop owner. He's alone, but if anyone else comes in, take them out as well. I'd close the shutters if I were you, make the shop appear to be closed. Remember, it's essential that the boy doesn't leave. We'll come back for you tomorrow after the hanging."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the men spoke together. They entered the shop and Jack locked eyes with a bewildered Will before the shutters were closed. Jack was no expert at reading lips, but he was sure that whatever Will was saying to him wasn't very nice, and he tipped his hat to the boy in response. From within, the faint sound of blows landing could be heard and the lock clicked on the door. Jack smirked. Everything was going splendidly, and he needed a drink to celebrate. Fishing out a couple of coins from his new pouch of money, Jack strolled into the pub across the road, whistling a merry tune.

-----

Kate stood on her tiptoes, peering out the small barred window in her cell. In a daze since her imprisonment, Kate only wished to stare out of this little hole and out at the world she would soon leave. For hours she marveled at the simplicity of the scene before her--the overweight baker peddling bread, the group of children playing laughing as they played games in the street, young lovers stopping to purchase flowers from an old woman...she regarded every small thing as a wonder, one of God's miracles. She repressed a sob and continued her gaze. The sun was setting over the horizon now, and Kate wished to watch it go one last time.

After the final rays of light gave way to darkness and the torches were lit along the prison walls, Kate finally tore herself from the window and sat on a pile of hay. Her cell was a terribly unhappy place, with it's cold stone walls and rusty bars. Kate attempted a smile in spite of herself, supposing that prisons weren't supposed to be happy in the first place. Kate rose her arm to run her fingers through her tangled locks when her ear collided painfully with her 'P'. She cried out in dreadful agony, winning her annoyed stares from the guards outside her cell. Wincing, she slowly brought her arm to rest on her leg to examine the damage.

There was an obvious improvement from earlier that day. When she arrived in her cell, a small stream of blood was trickling down her arm. The area around the wound was pink and inflamed, so Kate dared not endeavor to stop the bleeding.

Then there was the pain.

At first, when the iron was pressed to her skin, she almost felt a dull cold just before the searing heat scorched her flesh with a deafening sizzle. The iron was removed from her arm and revealed almost bubbling skin. Kate had scrunched her eyes together, determined not to cry. There were no words. Kate was sure that 'excruciating' didn't even qualify. Although she'd never experienced it personally, she was prepared to argue that childbirth was less painful.

"That's going to scar," Kate uttered aloud as she examined the damage presently. All along the letter were tiny scabs, while other places were still swelling with fever. Although the majority of the pain had ebbed, her arm still throbbed with a sharp discomfort.

"They always do, girlie," spoke a voice in the cell next to her.

Kate turned her attention to the speaker. She was sort of embarrassed, for she'd not noticed him until now. He was an older man, rather fat and dirty, with a large floppy hat resting on his head. He was smiling to Kate through the bars of his cell. It was not the lecherous smile that Kate was often met with by this sort of men, it was a honest-to-goodness friendly grin. "I don't have one of them, but I've seen the others with 'em."

Kate looked back at her wound. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bother you."

The man chuckled. "That's alright, girlie." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "What's your name?"

"Kate," she smiled, tearing off part of her skirt for a bandage, "Kate Por--Carrington. What's yours?"

"Kate Carrington...now, where have I heard that name before?" The man tapped his lips with his fingers thoughtfully. "As for my name...I don't know! I've been here so long, I can't remember! But everyone here calls me Pickles, ma'am."

Kate gingerly wrapped up her wound and giggled. "Well, Pickles, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Were you ever a lady in the Spanish court?" Pickles asked.

"Er...no," Kate answered, wincing as she bandaged herself. She had a sneaky feeling that this was going to be a long night.

Pickles scratched his head under his hat. "What about a milkmaid in Peru?"

"Not me," Kate replied.

"Right...don't worry, Miss Kate, I'll place you, even if it takes me all night!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kate mumbled.

After a few more questions from Pickles and a few more negative responses from Kate, two more guards came clicking down the corridor and stopped in front of Kate's cell. She thought nothing of it, assuming that her guards were merely switching shifts, until one of the new guards instructed them to release her.

Kate stood, hardly believing her ears. "I've been cleared?"

The door to her cell was opened and the new guards stepped in. "Actually, no. Quite the contrary, Miss Carrington. The Lieutenant decided to move your execution up to this evening. We are to escort you to the gallows."

"No!" Kate shrieked, "That's not--"

The guard closed his eyes and held up a hand to keep her from speaking further. "The has agreed to, in light of this change, offer you the services of a priest. Should you choose to be absolved, we will escort you and from there, the gallows. Do you require confession?"

Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her stomach churned violently, rendering her speechless. She nodded and swatted at the tears brimming her eyes. "Y-yes," she managed to choke.

"Very good, then. Come," The guards extracted a pair of shackles and strapped them to Kate's wrists and ankles. All four guards escorted her down the dark corridor, leaving an ignorant Pickles still asking questions to a person that was no longer there.

----------

**A/N**I hope I didn't lose anyone. If there are any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me. Chapter 11, hopefully, will be posted within the next week, and a lot of it will make more sense, but if you still want to contact me, by all means, do so. I hope you enjoyed it!

By the way, thanks to my personal loony-bin, my group of friends, for coming up with Pickles. For your sake and your _sanity_, guys, I hope he's a hit.


	12. Doomsday Ballet

**A/N**--I've just been contacted by both of my beta readers and they say this chapter is ready for publishing. For those of you who haven't figured it out already, I changed the name of the story. Jack and Kate wanted it to be so. Anyways...enjoy.

**I would also like to officially announce that I am planning a sequel to this story. Actually, I'm planning a trilogy and a couple of one-shots. Just so you know.**

**Chapter 11**

To Jack, it seemed that it was a tradition in this town for everyone and their uncle to hit the local pub just after sunset. He'd barely finished his evening rum special (rum with the faint hint of peach nectar) when hordes of people--farmers, butchers, carpenters, even the military--swarmed in and placed their orders. He ordered another special, fully convinced he'd need it. Much to Jack's aggravation, the military group took the table by his. He slouched in his seat and pulled his hat lower over his brow. Luckily for him, the other men didn't seem to notice his presence at all. Within minutes, one of the tavern wenches brought them their tankards with a friendly smile. The men clearly knew her, for they thanked 'Mina' for her service and offered her the empty chair at their table.

The group occupied themselves in lively conversation, and a little too loudly for Jack's taste. He nursed his rum and looked around the room, begging for any distraction at all. From what he gathered from the raucous men, they all worked at the prison and had just completed a shift. They boasted noisily about who was beaten to a bloody pulp, who was tortured for information, and who was hanged. All if it made Jack feel a little uncomfortable, so he focused instead on a couple sitting at a table by the fire.

Besides the overly talkative soldiers, these two were the most animated people in the pub. The man was ignoring his drink, choosing instead to get on his soap box and deliver a passionate speech about something to his companion. Sitting opposite him was a woman, a very _beautiful _woman with long curly hair that was falling out of it's loose bun. She seemed entranced by the man's lecture, for her hands were folded neatly on the table and she offered an interested grin. Jack couldn't help but think that he'd seen that grin before.

Then it dawned on him. This man and woman, the tavern setting, the woman's grin--all of it was an exact mirror image of he and Kate themselves the night they met. He had the uncontrollable urge to smile reminiscently, and did so before he had the brainpower to stop himself. These two were perfectly content to shut out the rest of the world and engulf themselves in each other's conversation, Jack noticed, just as he and Kate would for hours on end before they fell asleep every night. They didn't need the high society masquerade balls or the tavern scene...only each other. They were so _happy_ together...

Happy like he was with Kate before today.

Jack's heart lurched. In these past eighteen years, Jack swore to himself that he wouldn't allow joy and forgotten times affect his work. Somehow, in her own cunning way, Kate had wormed herself into his heart to remind him of all the blissful moments they'd spent in each other's company. The devilish girl. He hadn't prepared himself to feel this way again, especially about her. Nothing, not even the shopping trips, the parties on deck, the beads and braids, or the naughty dreams prepared him to be confronted with _this_.

_This_ being the most unwelcome realization that he was beginning to have feelings for the contemptible Miss Carrington. Feelings that he'd only ever had once, for one other woman.

That review alone gave Jack the need to drown in his rum. He lifted the tankard to his lips and drank until only the dregs remained. He'd really have to stop soon, otherwise he'd be too out of sorts to handle the operation tomorrow. Jack was resolute not to let this get the better of him. After the hanging, Jack and the crew would be far away, and Kate would be--

"--Hanged tonight!" One of the soldiers near shouted. The group of soldiers erupted in laughter and he continued, "Lieutenant Franklin handed the Carrington bird a surprise hanging _this very evening_!"

Jack jerked out of his contemplation and leaned forward to listen closer, his hands shaking in disbelief. They couldn't be talking about_ his _Kate. His gut was telling him that they were, that there weren't many people in this area with the surname 'Carrington', let alone convicts.

Another of the men finished the story. "When we were leaving our posts, they were dragging the pretty little thing off to confession. Depending on how sinful the vixen is, they should be slipping that rope 'round her neck any minute!"

The freezing jolt of sheer panic swept over Jack. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe, he noticed. The men were annoyingly discreet about the prisoner, but he didn't have time to be skeptical. He'd not planned for this. Hindsight told him he probably should have, but it was too late for that now. If they were going to go through with the operation, it had to happen _now_.

Jack slapped a coin on the table for his drink and darted out of the pub. The street outside was barren, only inhabited by a ghostly wind. He was half hoping that there would be people he could inquire with about his crew's whereabouts. "Of course not, they're all in the bloody pub!" Jack shouted impatiently to no one in particular.

He'd never really been one for praying, but he begged God that the rest of the crew had gotten word too. As his panic progressed, he noticed that not only was he praying, but he was engaging in another activity he seldom found himself in: running. Jack was sprinting down the abandoned street frantically searching for his men. He cursed his poor foresight. He remembered that he'd not given Gibbs any word about where to meet him after his chore; he simply assumed that his first mate would know to find him at the pub.

As if God had suddenly decided to look upon Jack with favor, Mr. Gibbs and his troop came jogging in Jack's general direction. "Jack!" Gibbs called, catching up with the captain. "We've just heard! There's been a change in--"

"I know, man!" Jack interrupted, slowing to a brisk walk and waving for the men to keep up. "Do you have the clothes?"

Gibbs proffered a stack of men's clothing--a shirt, a waistcoat, breeches, a belt, even a coat and boots. "Good," Jack praised. "I need one of your men to take them to the blacksmith's shop. You should know where it is, I paraded you in front of it countless times today. They _should_ let you inside."

Everyone other than Jack was confused by this statement, but thought nothing of it. "Take these--" Jack pointed to about five men, "--to the sick house with you. Marty and Cotton have my orders, Mr. Gibbs, to give you the bundle they've collected." Jack reached for his sword and pistol. "You and Mousy Girl will bring it to the prison and, on my signal, perform the switch out. Everyone else is to storm the prison. The rest of you, follow me."

The crew watched as Jack resumed his run towards the prison. Gibbs split his men and sent them off, silently questioning Jack's plan. Admittedly, Gibbs was a little scared. Whenever Jack got them all involved in a crazy scheme, there was always an edge of cockiness in his voice and he handled the entire ordeal calmly. But tonight, Jack's confidence was gone and his voice was soft with raw fear. His captain was visibly and undeniably _scared_, something Gibbs had never encountered before. Jack was not himself, and this gave Gibbs the impression that things might just end miserably for them all tonight.

-----

Kate kept her eyes fixed on her feet as she walked up the wooden steps to the gallows. The _clink, clink, clink _of her shackles and the rhythm pounding from the drums created a haunting melody. Kate wondered how many people before her had died by the same unholy song, and who before her had noticed it. She wondered how many feet had shakily carried their bodies to this platform and how many more would follow her. Kate almost didn't want to know how many others would feel their last breeze sweep their face as they ascended to their death.

She would not allow herself to fear. As she was being escorted from the confessional to the noose, she found that she had shed all her tears and could no longer bring herself to grieve. Kate couldn't deny she'd spent as much time confessing to the priest as possible to delay her judgment, but as soon as she ran out of sins to be absolved, she was instantly at peace. She looked up at the stars above her and smiled. She only hoped that Jack, wherever he was, was pleased with himself. He deserved happiness, even if it meant her death.

A guard stood her in the center of the platform and pulled the noose around her neck. Kate lifted her eyes to see that a small crowd had gathered, most of them guards and prison workers. The few townspeople gawked at her like she were a performing gypsy, pointing and whispering about her with contempt. The beating of the drums drowned out their voices, so Kate was left to speculate what they were saying about her.

The guard who had led her up to the platform came to stand beside her as another man in an executioner's mask hobbled up the steps. Extracting a long parchment from his pocket, the guard cleared his throat and began to read. "Katherine Carrington, you are charged of murder, and according to the laws of the region in which you were charged, your right to a fair trial has been expunged, thus the sentencing of your immediate death has been favored and accordingly carried out. The list of crimes are as follows: Murder, in cold blood, most heinous; Unlawful bartering; Piracy--"

This man, along with the rest of the prison's staff, were too interested in listening to the hateful things this woman had done to notice that another notorious criminal was among them. Jack was silhouetted above the gallows and crowd, lugging a cannon behind him. His crew followed him to wait for further instruction, all crouching behind the battlements. He returned his bloodied sword to it's hilt and looked back at the men lying on the ground off to the side, too weak to cry for help. His hands were shaking nervously as he watched out over the scene.

Mr. Gibbs and Meredith were hidden from the gallery's view and caught Jack's eye. They gave Jack a signal that they were ready for his word, which calmed him deeply. Everything, as of right now, was going according to plan. He stepped behind the cannon and loaded it, giving a nod to his crew to prepare an igniter. They did so quickly and presented it to their captain. Jack took a deep breath and watched with obsessive attention.

"--of which are punishable by death," The guard continued, "and you, Katherine Carrington, are to be hung by the neck until dead, May God have mercy upon your soul."

He gave a nod to the executioner. As the masked executioner gripped the lever, a thundering drum roll erupted. Kate closed her eyes and began to utter a prayer, exactly the same time that Jack signaled to Gibbs. The lever was pulled, the trap door activated, and Kate fell through the opening just as the deafening 'BOOM' of a cannon sounded. The ammunition had collided with the gallows, sending bits of wood and metal flying all around. The entire platform collapsed. Smoke and dust filled the air, and anyone who hadn't already fled when the cannon went off began to run for their lives. No one but Jack noticed Gibbs running into the cloud of dust with Meredith and a long bundle wrapped in cloth.

Satisfied, Jack and his crew ran from the battlements, cutting down any of the random guards in their path. Below them, Gibbs and Meredith sifted through the bits of wood until they found Kate, the rope around her neck broken and fraying. She coughed and wheezed as Meredith gingerly pulled her from the wreckage. Gibbs worked to unwrap the bundle he carried, a dead woman with red hair a shade or two darker thank Kate's, and looped the nose around her neck. With the decoy buried underneath the debris, Gibbs, Meredith, and Kate ran for dear life. With all the chaos around them, they were able to escape without being noticed.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief when Meredith led them down a dark alley a few buildings over. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs...Meredith," Kate uttered gratefully. Gibbs politely held a finger to his lips, urging the ladies to remain quiet until they were joined by Jack and the rest of the crew. A short while later, Jack found them. Kate was overjoyed to see him, but had no time to revel in her happiness, for he barked an urgent "No time for dallying!" before grabbing her arm and dragging her off into the streets. Everyone followed as Jack led them to the blacksmith shop. He pounded anxiously on the door, and a few seconds later were greeted by Jack's muscular crewmen. They barely had time to register who was at the door before Jack ushered Kate inside.

"Time is of the essence here, children, so let's make this quick. Where's William?" The rest of the crew hurried inside while Jack searched the room for Will. He found him sulking in a corner, looking none too happy. Will came forward and crossed his arms. "Now's not the time for grudges, boy. Remove her shackles."

Will furrowed his brows and turned to see Kate. His eyes lit up with excitement and relief. "Kate!" He rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He whispered, hugging her to him. Kate laughed and nuzzled his chest.

"Sometime _today_ would be grand, Will," Jack interjected.

Will removed himself from Kate reluctantly and brought her over to the workspace. Everyone waited patiently as Will worked to detach the shackles from Kate's wrists and ankles. Once they were gone, and after Kate had given Will a proper hug, Jack proffered the men's clothing that Gibbs had gathered earlier. "Here. Put these on." Kate took them with confusion. Jack amended. "No one should recognize you in those."

Kate did as she was told and excused herself into the adjacent room. She was thankful to be out of that old dirty frock, although the alternative clothes weren't much better. They were obviously second hand, but Kate decided she didn't have room to argue or complain.

Raised voices came from the other room, and from what Kate could tell, it was Will and Jack arguing. She figured that if she hurried, she might be able to prevent bloodshed. Slipping on her new boots and jacket, Kate quickly braided her hair and tucked the plait inside her clothes. She opened the door and everyone went quiet. It appeared that Jack had sent most of the crew back to the ship, leaving her with only a silent group made up of Jack, Will, Meredith, and Mr. Gibbs. "Don't tell me I look that bad," she mumbled sheepishly.

Jack stepped forward to examine her for a quick appraisal. He nodded with approval. "You look good. Her hat, please." A black tri-corn hat was passed forward into Jack's hands. He placed it on her head, almost as if this were her coronation, adjusting it so it was straight. "There. Now you look even better, like a proper pirate." A hint of a smile graced his face.

Will cleared his throat, snapping Jack back into reality. "Right," Jack croaked, "Everyone to the ship."

Under the cover of total darkness, the rest of the _Pearl_'screw fled to the docks and boarded the ship. Kate's disguise worked perfectly; three soldiers ran past her without a second look. The crew erupted with cheers and whistles as Kate boarded, causing her to blush modestly. Jack gave orders to shove off, and within minutes, the Black Pearl was sailing into the night.

Cheers continued and several bottles of rum had already been broken out in celebration. The realization that all was well and everyone was safe set in, giving Jack reason to beam at Kate with utter happiness. They enveloped each other in a frantic embrace, holding on to each other in fear that the other might disappear the moment they let go. Happy cheers continued from the crew, but neither Jack or Kate seemed to notice. Jack pulled back far enough to look her in the eye. He leaned in towards her slowly, though completely taken aback by what happened instead.

Kate had freed one of her arms and reared it back as far it could go, summoning all her strength before bringing it back to swiftly slap Jack across the face. The cheers stopped abruptly and everyone stared in shock. A light round of applause from Will and Meredith prompted a few others to join in, feeling Kate was justified in her assault. Jack was silent for several moments before rotating his jaw bone, turning back to Kate and snickering in her face.

"Katie, it's only fair to let you know that I've been slapped so many times by so many women, it's almost like it doesn't effect me anymore. In fact, darling, I almost didn't feel that--"

Jack was too busy delivering his taunt to realize Kate had reared back once again, this time forming a fist with her hand. The blow landed square in his nose, cutting him off from speaking. He stumbled backwards from the impact and the entire crew joined into a riotous applause and cheers. Though no one would say it to his face, the entire crew felt that Jack got what he deserved. Kate shook her hand, throbbing with it's own pain. She huffed and stood over Jack, who was dabbing blood from his nose.

"You treacherous dog!" Kate was struggling not to sob, "You--you h-heartless beast! I _trusted_ you! I--" Kate began to feel a little overwhelmed and swatted at the hot tears that began to spill over her eyelids. "But thankfully, I've learned my lesson. I shall be more vigilant next time with my affections towards you."

Kate turned on her heel and disappeared below deck. The crew stood around awkwardly until Jack snapped at them to go to their stations. He retrieved a scrap of cloth from his pocket, a makeshift handkerchief, and held it to his nose until the bleeding stopped. Jack was surprised that it wasn't broken, as hard as Kate had hit him. He sighed dolefully. She had every right to be angry, there was no question. He folded the cloth and returned it to his pocket before setting off for the galley. He was going to make this right.

----------

**A/N**: HA HA HA HA! Jack **HAD** a plan, as always. You all can't honestly say that you _DOUBTED_ him! Once again, if anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, that's what reviews and email are for. I'm looking forward to hearing from you! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!


	13. The Truth

**A/N:** Finally, after three months, it's done! I apologize for the wait, folks. Now, the thank yous--Sphynx, as always, for reading this crap for me, and of course, the betas. You guys make this MUCH easier.

**SHAMELESS PLUG: If you haven't already, check out my Jack/Kate one-shot, A Touch of Destiny! It's so Jack/Kate!**

Now, remember, kids, THE FOLLOWING IS **FICTION**! I made up most of this myself, so if you don't like it, that's fine, **because it's not canon**. Heh heh! Enjoy!

* * *

The trudge below deck was an unhappy one. It seemed that as Jack walked the routine steps to the galley, a trail of misery and hurt saturated the atmosphere that was left behind in Kate's wake. A coldness stung his face and the air was heavy with Kate's tears. Jack's lip twitched in unease of the conversation to come, and although his brain kept urging him to turn around, his legs kept moving. His body seemed to understand that he wasn't the most honorable man in existence, but he was still man enough to attempt to rid his friend of any hurt she was experiencing, especially when he was the one responsible.

He stopped at the entry to the galley to prepare his words. This task was rather difficult, as he could hear Kate sobbing. He peered inside and watched her silently. She had her face in her hand and her shoulders were shaking with tears. Whatever thoughts Jack had managed to collect immediately vanished and his heart sank. The sour feeling of regret raged through his blood and that ever irritating tapping of his conscience convinced him to finally clear his throat to announce his presence to Kate.

"Leave me!" she cried in response, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

Jack sighed and entered, striding over to sit opposite Kate. He paused, half-hoping she'd forgo her fury and speak to him, but after they sat in silence for a good minute and a half, he realized there was little chance of that happening. "I can't, Katie, it's not that easy. Now, the way I see it, there's a warm bed for my pride and a fresh bottle of rum for my sorrows if you won't listen, but either way you slice it, you've got to let me explain."

Kate deliberated silently for a moment before turning to face him. "Fine. Explain." Any semblance of the jovial lightheartedness that she usually imparted had dissipated, and her emerald gaze pierced Jack's soul sharper than any bayonet. Before he could even draw breath to begin his explanation, Kate blurted, "I don't understand, Jack. I'm supposed to be your friend. Friends don't betray each other like that."

"The surprising twist in this little tale is that I did it to _save_ you, Kate." Jack's eyes were wrought with sadness, as if the very thought of Kate being anything but safe deeply grieved him.

Kate studied him briefly, shaking her head. "That doesn't make any sense, Jack, even for you. _Killing_ someone to _save_ them is quite impossible. You did it for the money."

"Trust me," he emphasized heavily on the first two words, "in this case, it is possible. As for your bounty..." He reached into his coat and extracted the pouch full of coins and tossed it into her lap. She looked up at him quizzically and he spoke again, anxious to distract himself from this idiotic act of selflessness. "Listen up, love. It's story time."

Kate blinked. "What?"

Jack moved to the floor and reclined against the crate he'd just vacated. "Is it not the custom of friends to share their innermost secrets with each other?" He motioned for Kate to join him on the ground and she did so, tentatively. He cast his eyes to his lap, sincerely unsure of how to manage the situation at hand. "If you must know the details of your near-execution, Katherine, you must first know the entire story behind it." His tone sent a chill down Kate's spine--Jack's normal demeanor had dissolved into a troubled aloofness, as if he were a young explorer treading into unknown territory. Some of her own coldness melted away, and as he gathered his words once again, Kate leaned in attentively.

"I didn't always want to be a pirate, Katie," Jack started, his voice softening as he spoke. It was obvious he was ashamed of this proclamation; he couldn't even look her in the eye when he uttered it. "When I was young, as all insolent little whelps, I believed that with the proper skill and support, I could grow up to be...whatever it is young children strive to be, I suppose. My father, of course, had other plans, the rotten brute. He was--IS--a pirate, and if I recall, his father before him was a pirate...his father's father was a butcher, I believe..." Kate raised an eyebrow, slightly perplexed by Jack's sudden rambling. Realizing he was getting sidetracked, Jack cracked his knuckles and reapplied his focus.

"I've never had much respect for my father, mind. He tricked me poor Mum into thinking he'd be a good, faithful husband and father." His eyes flickered to Kate's. "I'm the oldest of six children, you know, thus it was automatically my duty to follow in the old man's footsteps. By the time I was thirteen, I'd had enough of his hypocrisy and set out on my own. I forget a great deal of what happened until then...but I know that some 18 years ago, I realized the most proficient way to anger my father, who _still_ tried to recruit me to piracy, was to earn my bread legitimately, as a privateer under the East India Trading Company. I met Lucy shortly after--"

"Wait," Kate interjected, "You're getting ahead of yourself. Who is Lucy? I've never heard of a Lucy before. What does she have to do with anything? For that matter, what does ANY of this have to do with my death?"

Jack pursed his lips and stared at Kate with annoyance, as if she had just asked the single most ignorant question of all time. "Will you just _pay attention_, love?" he readjusted himself and muttered something under his breath before continuing. "Lucy, then called Lucy Haversham, was the daughter of a nobleman. She--er..."

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Kate interrupted again.

Jack's expression soured. "To put it plainly, yes. Now--"

"You still are."

Kate's face was blank as she leant forward, making it clear she was stating and not asking. She hadn't even allowed Jack a breath between statements. "May I please continue?" He asked. It was obvious that this was already a touchy subject, so Kate gestured for him to go on.

"Right. After a few months of touch and squeeze, Lucy and I decided to marry." Jack stopped to shrug and roll his eyes disapprovingly of himself. "I was foolish...foolish enough to believe that marriage was a sound institution and that _love_ would make it so." He stuck out his tongue scornfully. Kate must have forgotten her bitterness, for she now leaned in even closer to catch every word of Jack's riveting tale. This was a side of him she'd never seen before, and she was eager to cling to every detail.

"Now, this is the important bit, Kate. Lucy's father was pompous, egotistical...and a coward. Sometime before our nuptials were to take place, Lord Haversham was approached by our dear friend, Tahlazhria." Jack paused to glance up at Kate. "Out of curiosity, what do you know about the supernatural?"

Kate stopped and pondered his question. The only other worldly encounter she'd ever had was when she was eight and she'd met a ghost, but even now she was certain that it was just a trick of the light, with some help from her prankster brother. "Not much, I'm afraid," she replied. She wasn't sure where Jack was going with this, but she wasn't exactly optimistic.

"Hmph. Do you know what an incubus is? Or more importantly, it's female counterpart, the succubus?" Jack stuck his fingernail between his teeth while he waited for an answer, seemingly uninterested by this point.

Kate's eyes widened in disbelief. She _had_, indeed, heard of those as a child--incubi and succubae were demons who fed on human souls through different levels of intimacy. Though in her experience no such things existed, and all the claims she'd known to be recognized were nothing more than spiteful men trying to set up their wives falsely for adultery. The very idea of Tahlazhria being a succubus was nothing short of...absurd. Kate clicked her tongue dismissively and folded her arms. Jack was wasting her time with another one of his special-made-to-order stories.

"I don't believe you, Jack. I'll have you know that my opinion of you has begun to completely diminish, especially after pulling my leg like that. Do you think I'm a fool? That I'll fall for such a silly story? And to think, I was so close to actually feeling _sorry_ for you and _forgiving_ you! I--"

Jack lazily raised a hand to cut her off. "It's not an issue of whether you believe me or not, love. You're not the first to doubt me. We can sit here all day and debate the fabric of the universe and whatever normal or paranormal threads do or do not make it up, but I'll still tell you, Katie, Tahlazhria is a succubus...more or less."

Kate rolled her eyes, resigned to indulge him. He'd confused her anyhow with his 'fabric of the universe' shtick. "What do you mean?"

"The idea behind incubi and succubae is that they feed off one's soul through caresses, kissing, and more commonly, se--" Jack cut himself off when he caught the sight of Kate's violent blush, "--erm...well, the color in your cheek implies that you understand. Normally, once a body is exhausted of soul, the demon scampers off to the next unsuspecting meal." Jack's eyes bugged a little as he spoke. "This, however, is not entirely the case with our dear Tahlazhria. The same concept applies, only after she lures her prey into her bed, instead of leaving the body to feed elsewhere, she...she...well, in essence, the body provides a host for her until it decays. Pleasant, no?"

Kate appeared as though she were going to be sick. "Let's assume for a moment that you're _telling the truth_," this comment earned her a bitter look from Jack, "that happened to Lucy's father?"

Jack's face lightened sardonically, his voice spiteful. "No, unfortunately...though whatever that bastard's lot in life happened to be after that was too good for him. You see, once he realized who--_what_--Tahlazhria was, he ended their trysts and begged her to take his daughter instead. For reason's I'm still not sure of, Tahlazhria agreed to take Lucy in place of her father."

Kate grimaced. If had been one thing that Jack had learned about her in their time together it was that she was thoroughly human, complete with all the typical 'feminine' feelings. It was refreshing, for once, to be associated with a woman who felt pity and sympathy for someone she'd never met. He allowed himself the tiniest of smiles until she spoke again. "So...then what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath. Kate wondered how many times he'd told this story, though from his reluctant disposition she was sure it had been more times than he'd like to admit. He pursed his lips. "She came to Lucy, hell-bent on feeding from her. By some divine providence, I was able to intervene. You see, Tahlazhria chooses her victim by how much...well, _soul_ they have. It's an instinct she has, like all savage beasts. Apparently, my quantity of spirit was more than Lucy's and because of this 'blessing' I was able to strike an accord with her."

Kate nodded. "Your soul for Lucy's."

"Aye," Jack nodded also. "But she was foolish, Lord bless her. She allowed Lucy and I one more evening together, as if that would be enough to slake our feelings for one another. The only reason why I'm sitting here talking to you today is because, unlike other demons, Tahlazhria must feed...er, on a schedule, if you will, or she's sent back to the chasms of hell. Once again, pleasantries. She'd overestimated her remaining time and disappeared. By sheer luck, I was free, and so was my beloved. Touching story, wouldn't you agree?"

"So why is she here now? Shouldn't she be in the spirit world?" Kate asked, her tone more curious than condescending. Jack was grateful that he was finally beginning to convince her.

"Well," he huffed, "Her window is obviously open again. I suppose it's now my primary concern to find a way to close it."

Kate nodded her agreement. To his surprise, her hand found his and she squeezed it comfortingly. The corners of her mouth curled into a smile as she leaned forward and spoke. "Jack?"

Her smile was contagious, and Jack mimicked her soft and inviting grin. At last, progress. "Yes, love?"

"I have a question for you."

"Anything, love."

"_What does any of this have to do with **me**_?!" Kate all but shrieked. Her hand slid from his grip coldly and folded into the other tightly, her exasperation evident.

Jack snorted. "Think about it, pet. Tahlazhria approaches me to alert me of your criminal record, convinced that I will view money and gold to be more valuable than our friendship...no more can be expected of a pirate. Within days you'd be dead and no longer a threat to her. Consequently, your 'hanging' took place. No doubt, her spies have alerted her by now that you're rotting away in some peasant's grave."

"No, no, no," Kate pulled her knees to her chest. "That's preposterous. Why would I be a threat to Tahlazhria? I'm no one special, I haven't any more soul than you or anyone else."

"_Because_, Kate," Jack muttered, his own patience wearing thin. Such conclusions, at least in his eyes, couldn't be any more clear. "_Because_ in order to have romantic closeness with someone, it's important to be in love, or something like it. Tahlazhria thinks that with you around, it will make her job harder. I can't 'love' her if I love another."

An awkward silence reigned for a few moments, only to be punctuated by Kate's snickering. "Tahlazhria thinks you're in love with me?"

Jack shrugged, his eyes darting to the rafters and back to Kate. "It would appear so," he slurred. "She doesn't give me enough credit. I can have a woman on board and not be involved..." Jack folded his arms as he droned.

Another silence. Again, Kate took it upon herself to break it. "Are you? In love with me?"

Jack stroked his beard, his heartbreaker smile rampant across his lips. "Don't flatter yourself with childish ideas, Kate. Falling in love with pirates only invites trouble. It's best not even to entertain the notion. But to answer your question directly, _no_, I am not. Any other questions?"

"Yes," Kate sighed, unnerved by Jack's lecture, "whatever happened to Lucy? You aren't a couple anymore, clearly, otherwise she'd be here now and probably a slight angry as you and I have shared a bed and...well, kissed."

This really wasn't the best question to ask. Jack puffed out his chest and inhaled a great deal of air. Kate had obviously struck an already sensitive nerve. Still, Jack managed to collect himself, and a suitable answer. "Shortly after Tahlazhria vanished, Lucy saw fit to inform me that she was with child...another man's child. And that she would wed _him_, not me, the following day."

Kate made no reply, choosing only to sit there and stare at Jack sympathetically. She couldn't even begin to relate, even though she herself had lost a fiancé as well. Hers had no control over whether or not he would leave her, but Jack's had. Seemingly uncomfortable with the quiet, Jack spoke again. "I saw her again, some ten years ago. Living in poverty, widowed, cradling her dead child. She'd had more by this point, and the sorry things were hollow with disease and hunger. Shame."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Kate uttered.

He shook his head. "What's past is past. You can share this sentiment, can you not? We've been dealt nearly the same hand, you and I. You lost old..." Jack stopped, realizing he didn't know Kate's late fiancé's name.

This time it was Kate's heart that lurched. "Jack," she breathed, "his name was John, but we called him Jack."

The present Jack's eyebrows arched. "Oh. What a coincidence. It appears that we _both_ learned something interesting about the other today."

Another awkward silence.

"So," Jack said after about a two minute delay, "Are you and I square now? A humiliation for an near execution sounds pretty fair, I say." He ended with an altogether adorable grin, reflecting the hope in his eyes.

Kate sighed, and looked up at her captain. She had to admit, she was beginning to believe him about Tahlazhria; the woman was supernatural and that couldn't be denied. However, Jack could have told her about the situation rather than risking her life to save it. Something could have gone wrong and he could have miscalculated, and she wouldn't be sitting here now to let him know it.

Kate leaned forward, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "I can forgive you, Captain. But I will not return my _trust_ in you so easy."

Jack blinked. "Right, then." He wouldn't hide that this hurt him. He stood and gave Kate a final glance before trekking the path back to the deck. If that was her choice, so be it. But he'd be damned if he didn't try harder to regain that trust. He'd just have to move heaven and earth to find the way to do it.

* * *

**Again, FICTION. I'd like to say that this chapter is likely to undergo INTENSE RE-EDITING. I wasn't particularly pleased with it, so...we'll see. Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. An Unexpected Finale

I sincerely apologize for my extreme absence. Truth is, I hate this story and where it's going. Well, not the story itself, but how I've written it and where I've let it go. I'm not happy with it in the least. However, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year and rewriting this story is my project for the competition. After I've completed the story, I'm going to post it on because by then, it will be an original story and no longer a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic. Though the characters have new names, they'll essentially be the same and easily recognizable. Now without further ado, the thirteenth and final chapter of 'As the World Falls Down.'

The following chapter is **INCOMPLETE**. Please check back in December 2010 for updates on the new project.

A fierce monotony ruled the Black Pearl for the next few months. Each day, unless it was a special occasion, droned by in a dull series of autonomous salutations and awkward small talk. Kate had insisted that the most agreeable first-step transition would be to relocate her quarters below deck in the galley. Jack watched in discreet torture as Kate struggled to string a hammock for herself along one of the rafters. He didn't feel any better when Will came to her rescue a few minutes later, harmlessly poking fun at Kate's inability to perform such an easy task. Jack's heart made an uncomfortable lurch as Will and Kate laughed and playfully shoved each other...it was obvious they had an iron-clad friendship, as he had once had with her. More disgusted with himself than the scene in front of him, Jack retreated to his cabin to mope.

Somewhere along this dreary line, Jack found the nerve to approach Kate one afternoon to inform her that for safety concerns, she must continue to wear her men's clothing. "When Tahlazhria comes poking back 'round here," Jack slurred, knocking a scrub brush from Kate's hands dismissively, "she'll expect you to be worm food and if you suddenly appear-_alive_-bouncing around me deck like some over sized red-headed bunny rabbit, she'll catch wind that something's a bit wonky, don't you think?"

Kate rolled her eyes and attempted to retrieve her scrub brush, though Jack's firm hand kept her soundly in place. "Does it really matter what I think, Captain?"

Jack smiled nonchalantly. "No, love, not really."

"Of course it doesn't."

"Thusly," Jack continued, "until further notice, you will be the ambiguously feminine, slightly attractive cabin boy who in addition to those duties will have also conveniently replaced those of the dearly departed galley mistress. Savvy?" He closed with a satisfied grin, his own genius too much for him to conceal modestly.

"So, am I to understand that it is your goal at present to not only force me to wear uncomfortable clothing that was not tailored to fit my type of body and humiliate me in doing so, but you're going to add _another _chore to my already exhaustive list of daily chores?" Kate asked, pulling herself off her knees.

Jack snorted, slightly less than thrilled that she did not appreciate his brilliance. "Well, lamb, when you say it like that, you make it sound as if I abuse you."

Kate sighed and successfully slipped past him to recover her cleaning supplies. "Aye, Captain. Whatever you say."

She curtsied and knelt in the corner, focusing on scrubbing out a stain. Jack shifted his weight with great indignation. "Kate, whether or not you like it, this is what's best for you and all aboard this ship. It was never my intention to offend you with my antics-"

"I thank you for your concern, but I really have got finish this galley, Captain," Kate spat, refusing to make eye contact. "God knows _you're_ not going to do it."

Finally sensing her exasperation, Jack decided to leave her in peace.

Later on, as they worked on completing their chores, Kate relayed her earlier encounter to Will. "Have you ever heard of anything so ludicrous?" she vented, angrily slicing the through the fruit in her hands. "I suppose next I'll have to fake a limp and call him 'Master.'"

Will simply sighed and grabbed Kate's wrist, holding it firm enough to stop her current task. "Kate, I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Firstly, I don't know if its for your own revenge or mere distraction, but you're slicing Jack's bananas...when we're preparing potato soup. You've cleared half a crate of them already and at the rate you're going there won't be any left-you know how testy Jack gets when he doesn't have his hourly banana."

Kate looked down at her hands and stared at the mutilated yellow peel and lump of mush oozing out. "Ohh..." she uttered. "That would explain a lot."

Will released her from his grip. "Secondly, and I can't believe I'm even saying this, but...I think you should give Jack a break."

Kate scoffed as if this statement was nothing short of absurd. Before she could gather her thoughts to find a retort, Will had begun again. "He IS trying, Kate. I thought I knew the limits of his capabilities as far as reconciliation, and yet, he's exceeded them with you. Believe my word, I've never seen him work so hard to put things right."

"You're not helping, Will," Kate whined. Abandoning the banana in favor of a potato, she continued her task calmly until she could find the correct words. "Do you really..._really_ think so?"

Will's lips curled into a reassuring smile. "Yes," he uttered, "and you know I'm none too eager to speak out for Jack."

Kate nodded, knowing this to be all too true. She wanted badly to believe what Will was saying, and though a part of her did, she still felt a violently potent abscess in her heart where her confidence for Jack used to be.

Maybe Will knew what he was talking about. He'd never led her wrong before and if anyone knew Jack it was Will.

She was determined. She'd break the animosity streak and talk with Jack. Tonight.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dinner went off without a hitch, with Jack none the wiser that he was short half a crate of bananas. Kate dutifully served her captain his meal and retreated to the darkest corner of the cabin, as any obedient galley staff would while the Captain dined. He slurped the soup quietly, taking long pauses to flicker his eyes in Kate's direction. She never met his gaze.

"You do realize that when I said you had to play this cabin boy role, I only meant in public," he said, pushing his bowl away.

Kate shook her head, remaining motionless otherwise. "I don't, actually. You seemed rather insistent and never countered otherwise….sir."

Jack tore his bread apart, flicking crumbs onto the floor. "Then it'll delight you to know that I've changed me mind somewhat. The cabin boy bit is only necessary outside of these walls. There."

"That may be so, Captain," she dictated, "but you must recall that our lack of fraternization was my wish. Why should I receive special treatment from you when we are on such disagreeable terms with each other?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly in confusion. "Because you're my Katie." 

"Your _Kate_ or no," she enunciated, feeling the need for a good scream or cry or both, "I can not forgo my principle. You're a very nice man sometimes, but you really hurt me. I have to allow my heart to heal before you and I can ever be friends again. Your pushing is only doing more damage."

"I apologize if my enthusiasm to regain our former status came off to you as compulsory urging. Pray, is there anything I might do in my mortal power to correct such a misdeed?" Jack's immediate attention was focused on his now mutilated bread, his statement laced with venom.

Kate's lip quivered in surprise. "There's no need to be cross."

"Perhaps you ought to consider that this is hurting me too." Jack stood and turned away from her, playing it off as merely a chance to study his after-supper appearance in his looking glass.

She was silent. In all honesty, such a notion had never crossed her mind. Throughout this entire ordeal, Jack had never been any more than the ferocious villain, the nasty bully who had played cruel games with her mind and with her heart. He was despicable, false, and never in the history of humanity was there a man as wicked or nasty as Jack. She'd played the martyr, and she'd played it well, letting her epic tale of betrayal unfold without so much as even a passing fancy that he might be feeling the same way about her.

Somehow she'd forgotten her plans to reconcile. She was too focused on making him pay. _She_ was the bully, not him.

With a great sigh, Kate stepped out of her dark corner. "You're right. I should have and will now. I am sorry." Jack seemed unconvinced; his body went rigid and he refused to even look at her reflection in the mirror. Kate began to slink back into the shadows and continued. "As a matter of fact, I….I had intentions of truly making an effort to speak to you amiably."

There was a very tense silence that followed. Kate had almost completely fallen back into the embrace of shadow when Jack inhaled sharply through his nose, giving the air a quick indication that he was becoming impatient. "Well?" he quipped.

"Erm…" Kate stumbled on her words. "I…well…I wish I could give you my trust back. I want so badly to trust you again, just as I used to. Sometimes, I lie awake and my thoughts carry into a world past, where you and I were inseparable."

Jack simply blinked. "And the point of this would be….?"

Kate moved forward a little, every step a step of faith. "Jack, I don't want to be utterly emerged in your private affairs, that's none of my business. But I think that I deserve to be informed whenever something that you've done may, at any time, concern me, particularly a life or death matter. Don't you understand? I honestly believed that you were going to let me die."

A strained scowl occupied Jack's face. "But darling, _you_ don't understand. I wasn't going to let you die. The proof of that stands before me, doesn't it?" Kate felt like weeping. The light was gone from his eyes.

"I did not know that at the time."

"What do you expect from me then, eh?" Jacks face exhibited no contortion of anger or sadness, only indifference. The fury rose through her body.

"Some patience!" Kate shrieked, her emotions boiling within her. She paused to assure herself that her tone of voice would be diplomatic and ladylike before continuing. "I appreciate that you're trying to make this up to me, but this will take _time_. There's some things that a few nice words won't instantly change. One would think that such a brilliant and keen mind as yours would be capable of grasping such a _profound_ concept as this." Her frustration had replaced her fury, and she had no problem saturating her last statement with sarcasm.

Jack was contemplatively stroking his beard, when he raised his onyx eyes to match Kate's emerald ones. "Would it, perchance, speed along the process if I matched your painful feelings with my own humiliation?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, exactly?" she asked, wondering if it was even worth asking.

"Wait here."

Jack hurried out of his cabin, leaving a very befuddled Kate to blink rapidly in confusion all by her lonesome. As she waited, Kate couldn't help but make a note that the quiet in this cabin kept getting emptier with every passing minute of Jack's absence. It was raining now, the light splattering of rain in such a quiet space magnified the sound into a soothing echo. She moved to sit in his high-backed captains chair, propping her feet on the sturdy table in front of her.

Several minutes later, and after pouring over several boring charts, Kate heard the latch on the door click. Jack was holding the door open for two people, Will and Meredith, who both wore perturbed expressions on their faces. Once the other two were inside, Jack wheeled around to swiftly close the door, leaving it, Kate noticed, unlocked. Jack seldom left the door unlocked.


End file.
